A Structured Life
by SLegend
Summary: Harry wasn't as unaffected by the war as he thought and returns home to Hogwarts when being an Auror is more than he can handle. Harry and Severus fall quickly for each other, but being in a relationship with Severus Snape is far different than any relationship Harry's been in before and he introduces Harry to Domestic Discipline.
1. Chapter 1

BIG FAT DISCLAIMER: This based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter One

Harry set the box down and tried not to let Severus see him staring at him, again. It was becoming increasingly hard not to watch everything he did since Severus was fascinating; if only Harry knew all those years ago…

"Where do you want this one Sev?"

Severus barely glanced up at Harry, but it wasn't to slight him, Severus was involved with something and whenever he was, it was hard to pull his focus anywhere else Harry'd learned. "Just… There…" Severus pointed to the table.

The Headmaster finally relented, and allowed Severus to have one of the towers to live in; Harry had offered to help him move. He hadn't thought the dark Dungeon Master would prefer such bright, airy quarters, but as it turns out he had wanted them for sometime; the headmaster thought it better he was closer to his classrooms.

Severus vowed to spend ample time in 'office hours' if he could leave the dark and dreary quarters he'd lived it. The Headmaster still declined. Severus said that was fine and where could he leave his letter of resignation?

So here they were. Harry smiled thinking about how persuasive Severus could be.

And Harry. Right. Harry. He'd spent some time after the war as an Auror before he realized he wasn't as unaffected by the war as he'd thought. Not to mention some of the stuff he'd been through as an Auror made the war seem like Candyland. Harry needed out to clear his head and maybe someday, he could return, but for now he took the position as Head Quidditch Coach and he worked as a Teacher's Assistant in any of the classes he was needed in. The first class he'd T.A'd in and the one he still did most often was Severus' class.

It took them forever to get on, an age really, but not from lack of Harry trying. He knew he had the most to make up for, not to mention he owed the man his life several times over. Harry went as far as finding out exactly how Severus liked his coffee—no sugar, cream until the black turned just the right shade of caramel—and often surprised him with copies of some of the potions journals he liked best, but refused to get subscriptions to.

Severus stopped giving Harry the most gruesome of jobs, well unless he was peeved at him, and Harry can't quite remember when it happened, but they began talking in an enjoyable way with one another at some point.

Harry knew he liked Severus long before that. The man was just so, sexy, with that deep, Benedict Cumberbatch voice, not to mention his damn near, irresistible smirk. He knew under all that clothing, Severus was built solid—for war—and all of that was topped off by his undeniable intelligence, the man could out talk, and out maneuver anyone, even on occasion Dumbledore…

And Harry was pretty sure Severus liked him. Well, sometimes he thought that at least. Actually, truth be told, Harry thought they might, maybe, sorta, kinda, were dating. Like, when he would show up to Severus' old quarters for coffee in the morning before class, on days he was invited there, on days they didn't want to be in the Hall for breakfast, Severus would tisk at the sight of his tie and fix it for him.

Harry tried hard to tie it right, but Severus seemed to have a specific way he thought it should be and Harry never could figure out what that was—he was too embarrassed to ask. And besides, he liked that it was an excuse for Severus to touch him.

Or how about the way Severus pushed his hair out of his eyes constantly? There was always the hint of a scolding about him, like Severus might have been thinking he should cut it some, but he knew that Harry could only cut it so much before it all grew back to the same length overnight.

Surely Severus Snape didn't just touch anyone like that? Both gestures seemed intimate to Harry somehow—he knew he wouldn't like to see Severus doing those things to someone else.

Now those items are fairly superficial, perhaps it was just a… What was that flashy Muggle word? Oh yes; Bromance. Perhaps they were just really good man-friends. Were there really lines in grooming a friend couldn't cross? Especially a friend whom you knew also liked other men like you did?

No. No Bromance. Severus certainly wasn't the Bromancing type. He preferred to keep to himself. Yet the pair had found themselves on several occasions out at the Three Broomsticks sharing a laugh even over a butterbeer and sometimes a firewhiskey on a hard day with students.

Actually, come to think of it, Severus spent a good portion of his free time with Harry. There was always 'this opera' or 'that play' to go to and Severus needed a date.

Sometimes Harry needed a date, like for instance when Ron and Hermione married and again when Ginny and Blaise married. Severus and him had great fun commenting on the wedding guests—making fun of them for breathing the wrong way. Neither were fans of big weddings. No. Just a small ceremony for them—they'd joked, half-tanked—in Italy, or something. They'd invite all the cast members of The Walking Dead (a show Harry had somehow convinced Severus to watch at his flat with him on Sunday nights) and Zombies would play at their reception.

On weekends, either Harry was at Severus', or Severus was at Harry's. They'd stopped finding excuses; it was just assumed.

There were even rarer occasions when the two had decided to go to a club together—just dance a bit and have a drink, unwind from the week. On one such occasion, Harry had been approached by a sexy blonde that reminded him a bit of Draco. Severus often got mistaken as an 'older' friend, or an Uncle, one time—to both their embarrassment—as Harry's father.

Harry could feel Severus' anger and knew it was directed at the pretty blonde, but he didn't say a word. He visibly relaxed when Harry politely declined. There was no denying the jealousy; Severus said nothing, but his smile was just that much… more the rest of the night.

There was just one tiny, insignificant really, minute problem: They'd never even kissed. Not a peck on the cheek, a nibble on the ear, no hand holding, not a hinting of anything in the physical realm; it was enough to make Harry crazy wondering: What are we?

It had finally come to him—in other words, Ron and him had talked—that he needed to ask Severus, even if Harry thought it was entirely too first year to ask the man you were clearly dating, what you were to him. Really. Did Harry need to be defined as his boyfriend? What was in the definition of a boyfriend anyway? He'd said as much to Ron to which Ron replied: "You've been obsessing over this for months like a chick, mate. If you don't bloody well ask him, I will."

Right.

He agreed with Ron on all points and there was just no way to figure it out for sure on his own. Couples, real ones, were physical weren't they? They had sex, which Harry very much wanted to have with Severus. Fact: He wanted it all with Severus. Had since he'd laid eyes on him the first time again since being back he'd realized; even all the time Severus still clearly hated Harry, though he suspected that it could not be only hate driving such passionate feelings. He'd been hit with Cupid's arrow—he was in love.

So what was the hold up?

Harry'd kissed (and fucked for that matter) lots of men and some women. He wasn't shy when it came to the physical, at all, but instinct told him not to put any moves on Severus. Besides, he was too damn captivating with the edge of… something Harry couldn't quite name, but he felt Severus should be the one to initiate serious contact between the two and he hadn't, not any at all.

Well, okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. There was the odd time Severus had grabbed his hands and warmed them for him—Harry tended to get cold more often than Severus. And more than once, yes definitely more than once, Severus had given him a spectacular neck and shoulder rub to ease his muscles after long Quidditch practice (his own, he played for a scrub team with Ron and Ginny).

There were also the times when Harry wouldn't think about it and he'd lean into Severus for one reason or another—Severus always leaned closer to him, furthering contact and more than once, Severus would brush away his hair during those moments of closeness and Harry would think he was about to be kissed. Of course he hadn't been.

So yeah, there were times, which only made the whole thing that much more confusing.

And you say to yourself, Harry, give it time, maybe it will evolve into kissing and more intimate touching and finally, finally, finally: Sex.

Well Harry had been waiting for that, for a bloody year!

He'd made hints, both subtle and not-so-subtle and had ceased being shy in letting Severus know how much he cared for him—though he did try to keep the staring thing to himself, he didn't want Severus to know quite how obsessed he was, he at least tried to maintain the charade of 'cool' even if all 'cool' concerning Severus had left long ago and he was entirely lost to the man.

Severus knew and yet he did nothing and Harry hadn't the faintest idea why.

After Harry'd set the box down, he moved behind Severus to peak at the book his nose was in. "Thought we were moving your stuff, Mr. Potion's Master and you're reading books."

Severus turned, closing his book and moved the hair from Harry's eyes as he did with the special smile he only gave to Harry. "I forgot I had this volume. I've been rather distracted."

See? That's couplely.

Even men who liked men didn't do these kinds of things with just anyone.

Harry smiled back at Severus, a completely lovestruck, googly-eyed look and yes, he was blushing.

"Severus… I… Can I ask you a question?"

"That depends. Are you going to ask me to help make stink bombs to get back at the Weasley twins for turning your hair blue the first day back from Christmas break? If so, the answer is no, I think that's my new favorite memory…"

"Severus! I'm trying to be serious."

"Serious? Who are you and what have they done with the real Harry Potter?"

Harry sighed and glared at Severus. He was nervous enough without all Severus' teasing, why would he try now to be a funny guy? "I'm trying to ask you something important."

"Please. Don't let me stop you."

"Nevermind."

"Oh Come on. You're always telling me to be less severe—I was trying it out."

"Not when I'm trying to ask something important."

"I wasn't aware of the rules. Tell me. I promise to be stop teasing you—though I rather like it. I'm going to take more of your suggestions."

Harry had a good mind not to tell him, but there was no way he could resist anything Severus asked of him. "Well I was wondering… it seems we've been seeing each other for some time now." He led with that, awkwardly. He was certain they were in the least seeing each other.

Thankfully Severus said nothing, Harry took that as a sign of agreement.

"But I'm used to more… by the way of the physical that is and well I've been wondering…"

"Are we ever going to have sex?" Severus finished for him. Thankfully. That was the most Merlin awful sentence he'd ever produced.

"Well. Yeah."

"That depends, Harry."

"Depends? On what?"

"On our status."

"I don't understand."

"Whether or not we're in a relationship. I don't do one offs Harry. "

"Well, aren't we?"

That's when Severus dropped the bomb on him. "We are not in a relationship."/p


	2. Chapter 2

BIG FAT DISCLAIMER: This based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: This might be a little easier to read. ;) Sorry for that earlier posting.

Chapter Two

Harry's stomach plummeted; his eyes welled up—actually welled up; Harry wasn't a crier.

He didn't cry when he watched Cedric die, nor at anytime when his relatives treated him poorly growing up, but here he was about to cry because the man he was in love with, the one he was pretty sure he was dating, didn't have the same level of feelings for him, basically said all of what went on the past year was nothing important.

It was his mistake, really. Severus hadn't led him to believe they were anything more than what they were: Casual partners; two guys having a good time, friends… It was Harry that had taken it to another level in his head. Maybe Severus had decided long ago that they were just friends—best friends. Now that he thought about it, men who liked men sometimes were friends like this. Oh God. Harry had read into it all wrong and had gone and fallen in love with the man.

None of this rationale made it any less devastating to hear that they were not really a couple.

"Harry, are you crying?"

Harry wiped his eyes. "No. I'm not… um… sorry. I… well I should go grab some more boxes." And cry alone, and hope he still remains friends with me after this…

Severus smiled and shook his head. "Oh no you don't. Come."

Severus had always been the more authoritative one between them and Harry seemed compelled to do what he said, suddenly forgetting how to argue when he issued commands. He followed Severus to the sofa, the one they'd moved in yesterday; they both sat down, he took Harry hands into his own."

Perhaps I should have led with, I'd like to be in a relationship with you, very much. I've come to care for you a great deal."

And that's why love was a cruel mistress. In one moment, Harry wanted to hurl himself from his broom when he was at the top of the Quidditch Pitch and in the next his heart felt like warm butter on a cozy fall day. His tears vanished; a smile broke his face. "You—you do?"

"Harry," Severus said exasperated. "Do you think I would spend all my time with just anyone?"

Harry flushed and looked to his feet, "no. But you said…"

"Would you like to hear the rest of what I have to say? Or would you prefer to jump to more conclusions?"

"Sorry, Severus. I'll listen."

"I'm not quick to enter relationships. "No kidding. Of course Harry didn't say that out loud. "I don't support the modern version of relationships, like what your friends have, Harry. To be in a relationship with me means to have a more structured relationship."

Harry wanted to chime in and ask what he meant by 'structured' but he promised he would listen.

"Partners are equal, in a relationship, no doubt, especially in terms of respecting one another. But equality is often mistaken to mean if two things are equal they must be identical to each other—this is not the case. Each person contributes different skills to the relationship and must therefore have different roles and rules. Do you have any idea to what I'm referring to Harry?"

"I'm sorry, Severus. I'm not sure if I've heard of a relationship like this before."

Severus reassured him by rubbing his hand, he'd keep explaining until Harry got it. "It is better for one person to be in control—one person leads, the other follows. It works much better, I believe, if these roles are defined; if one person's driving the broom so to speak. When there is a democracy, it can get chaotic, there are no standards to be accountable for, per se, sometimes an agreement is never reached, or it can take far too long to reach one. When there's a Head of House, he makes the final decisions as well as the rules for the house and administers consequences when those rules are broken."

Oh. Well Harry had heard of something like that before. "Like… Mormons?"  
>Severus chuckled. "No. Not like Mormons. Another term for this kind of relationship is: Domestic Discipline. When you break the rules I make, I would discipline you as I see fit."<p>

Of course. Harry hadn't for a second thought he would be the one 'in charge.'

Harry thought he'd heard of something like that too. "Is this like the whole Dom and Sub thing? I dappled in that a bit while I was an Auror."

"A little, but not quite, it is a subset I suppose. If you must, think of it as a much, much milder version."

It was a lot, but Harry found himself wanting to say 'yes' already. He could live with rules and he'd only be punished if he broke them; he just wouldn't break any rules. He wanted to please Severus.

The more reserved side of him told him to at least ask a few more questions."

What kinds of rules would you want me to follow?"

Severus smiled. He looked excited that Harry was taking an interest even if he hadn't agreed just yet. "I was kind of hoping you would want more with me; I made a list of the rules I'd like to contribute.

He moved over to his desk drawer, his desk in a mismatched place, they still had much unpacking to do before Severus's place was put together. Severus pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to Harry.

He let Harry look it over a moment before he began talking about it. "The first rule: Be respectful at all times to yourself and others, should be a standard rule in every relationship. It's how couples fall apart—with angry fights and name calling intended to hurt." 

Harry nodded. "This second one: Keep a neat and sharp appearance—my hair drives you insane doesn't it Severus?"

Severus winced. "It's always a mess."

"You know I come by it naturally—I do try to tame it and cutting doesn't do a lick of good, it just grows back."

"Well, actually I've thought about that. I would require you to grow it out and keep it tied back. The length will weight it down and a tie will keep it in place."

Not a bad idea. The reason he would be doing it would be a bit strange at first, but Harry didn't think he'd mind that. Harry looked the list over again; there were a lot of rules. Nothing hard, really, but having to follow them everyday would be challenging. Maybe he was going to earn punishment more than he thought.

"This one here, number twelve, is interesting: Invest time into finding a satisfying career. What makes you think I'm not satisfied here?"

"I think you're content, Harry, but not satisfied. The Potter I know would want more than this."

"What if I told you I was? One of my rules is to tell the truth, so I don't think it would be a good idea to lie."

"No. Not a good idea to lie. It may not be written as number one, but that's a big rule.  
>"Part of my role in this kind of relationship is to take care of us. That includes making decisions like this. You may truly believe that at this point, that you are satisfied, but that doesn't change that I don't think that's what's best for you. Your role is to have complete trust and faith in me to take care of us, make decisions for us, maybe see something you don't. You may not always like, or agree with my requests and rules, but you'd have to trust I would have your best interest in mind, always. Is that something you think you can do?"<p>

He did trust Severus, with all his heart. He'd always looked out for Harry's best interest, even if when he was a spy he was a complete arse. Harry hadn't been an angel either—he'd been a right little bugger.

Since he'd got to know Severus post-war, he'd got to know the real Severus. The real Severus certainly wasn't honey and roses, but who could be after all he'd gone through? He was a lot more cool and collected than the Snape Harry had known. He'd pretty much had to get to know him all over again—when Severus finally let him that is.

Severus looked nervous. He really wanted this, Harry could tell.

"If you need to think on it, I understand. It's a big decision and it's something that won't be easy, but I'm willing to work at it everyday—it will be worth it."

"I know you respect me, Severus. I know you'd be fair and never harm me, I also know you'd be very strict—I've seen you with your students." Harry gave a laugh.

"Too right I would be. You're a nuisance Potter," Severus teased. "There's been many occasions I've wanted to spank you for insolence."

They were both quiet for a moment, thinking when Severus said: "I want you to know I hold myself to high standards as well Harry. There's nothing on that list that I don't also ascribe to."

That sealed it for Harry. "I want this Severus. I want you."

~SSSS~

"Are there any rules you would like to add for yourself? Things you want me to help you with?"

That surprised Harry. He didn't think he would get to add his own rules. "I'm not sure. Can I think about it?"

"You may. We can add to the list anytime, or change it when applicable. But none of the rules change without my approval and good reason."

"Understood."

They both signed the page, which would become their contract.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Does this mean you'll kiss me now?"

"Yes, but not just this moment—if I kiss you now, I'll want to do more than just kiss and we'll never get any of this unpacking done. Besides, aren't there a few more boxes left in my old quarters?

"Yeah, but…"

"The quicker we are, " Severus said leaning forward to whisper into Harry's ear, "the sooner I can fuck your brains out."

~SSSS~

Harry moved fast after that—seeker fast.

He thought he'd feel… something about the new kind of relationship with Severus, but he didn't expect so much excitement. He had a feeling he wouldn't like being punished so much, but there was something comforting about the whole thing he couldn't put his finger on. Severus would be there, really be there for him—he'd made that commitment.

Harry'd never had a commitment quite like that.

Sure he had his friends, but they had their own lives, families and so forth, they couldn't be there like Severus could.

"Is that the last box?"

"It is." A feeling crept over Harry. It began as a tingle then spread as a warm buzzing sensation through his whole body and seemed to highlight his groin. Would Severus kiss him now?

"Thank, Merlin. Come." Severus led Harry into his new sitting room where he had some red wine poured into glasses and cheese on a cutting board with fruit.

"Severus, where'd you get all this?"

Severus tugged his hand and pulled Harry so his back was pressed against Severus's front, he slipped a long arm around his waist. "You remember this is still part of the castle? House Elves, of course."

Harry barely heard what the man was saying and didn't care at all about the gentle jibe, which was half-hearted at best—Severus had his arms around him—Harry was Severus's now. He liked that very much. "I know, Severus, what I meant to ask was…"

Severus whipped him around and pressed his lips to Harry's, one hand moved to his messy hair. The kiss took Harry's breath away and when Severus's tongue entered it was like sparking a fire to life—Harry responded by eagerly admitting him and taking in air that wasn't his. Harry's hands found their way to Severus's chest.

When Severus pulled away, Harry's brain was suddenly mush; he couldn't string together a coherent sentence. "That was…"

"I've been waiting to do that for ages, Potter."

"Ages? But you hated me when I first began helping out here."

"No. Never hated. I was bit put out with you, but not because of the war, you were only a child then Harry, you were bound to do foolish things—you must know I don't hold any of that against you."

"You don't—er—didn't?"

"No. I was put out with you for other reasons I don't wish to discuss now, it would ruin the mood—suffice to say I am no longer put out with you. You remember I've told you part of how I was, served as a role in my capacity as spy and some, well, because I was just plain cranky—you know what I'm like when I haven't gotten proper sleep, I don't think I slept more than three hours a night for seven years. You got up to a lot of trouble."

Harry smiled. "I'm sorry for that."

"You aren't in the least."

Harry leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Okay, I'm not. We had a lot of fun Ron, Hermione and I, pulling the wool over you eyes."

Severus looked skyward then back to Harry. "Lucky for you they removed Corporal Punishment from the Wizarding School systems before your time, or you would have been sitting on a hot bottom most days."

"I suppose you'll get to have your revenge someday soon?" Harry waggled his eyebrows, Severus frowned.

"I hope you don't truly think that."

"No. Just a joke, I swear."

"Indeed. But perhaps we could refrain from making jokes like that?"

Harry recognized that for the order it was. He nodded.

"And while we're on that topic, I want you to know I never once had any inclinations toward you when you were my student. My feelings began when I saw you clumsily stumble into my classroom the first day you TA'd for me."

"When I knocked over all your potion flasks, you mean? I know you never had any intentions of stealing my virtue then Severus… but perhaps you will sometime tonight?" Harry said with bright eyes, so Severus would know with certainty he was teasing this time.

Severus swooped in for another kiss. "Very soon—come have wine with me. I want to celebrate."

The wine was set up on a little raised tray, on a blanket, on the floor, the fire crackled behind them. They sat facing each other, Severus handed him a glass of wine and they cheersed, "to us," and each took a sip.

"So how does it work in this style of a relationship with sex? I should have probably asked before, but I trust you Severus, I really do."

"Thank-you for your trust, Harry. It is a good question, but something you don't need to worry about. Nothing has to be different in terms of sex… unless you want it to be. I am naturally dominant, I prefer to be on top, but I'm not opposed to bottoming—I will never force you into sex, but I hope that was implicit."

"I didn't think you'd force me, no. But I did wonder about the rest—I… I do like being dominated Severus far more than the other. I mean I'd do it if you really wanted, but I prefer a more submissive role, I like to be taken." Harry blushed hotly.

"Look at me, Potter. It sounds like we're a match made in Heaven, then. Nothing to be embarrassed about, drink your wine baby."

Baby. Harry thought a sentiment like that would sound foreign coming out of a man like Severus Snape's mouth, but it didn't, it suited quite nicely, actually. It made Harry blush all the more, he drank his wine.

Severus fed him cheese, they drank wine until they were flush with the lush liquid in their veins and suddenly Severus said to Harry: "Remove your robes."

His voice was exciting and rich with the kind of command Harry liked.

Harry shucked them off.

"Fold them in half, length wise please, put them over the arm of the sofa." Another command, simple, but deadly. Harry was already rock hard.

Harry stood slowly and did as Severus asked, but before he could return: "No. Stay there, Harry." Severus leaned back against the foot of his leather chair. "Place your hands on your robes."

He did. Harry's body was wrought with anticipation, what was Severus going to do?

He jumped a little when he felt Severus's hand down his back, it quickly joined his other at Harry's belt, undid it, his trousers and pants joined his ankles and Harry felt a thrill at being bared so quickly, the room was warm, but he could feel the change in temperature on his naked arse.

"Step, out," Severus said as he gathered the pile of clothes at Harry's feet. Harry couldn't see where his clothes went, but knowing Severus, they were being folded and placed neatly somewhere.

He felt fingers reach between his legs to tug his nut sack gently; a dry finger ghosted along his crack and circled his pucker. "Nice. You look so good like this, baby. Spread your legs for me."

Harry happily complied.

He heard the pop of a cap, lube was smeared everywhere, Severus gripped Harry's cock firmly in one large hand and gave it several pumps. "Oh Merlin, Severus… too much… it's been a while… going to cum if you don't stop."

For that he got a hard slap to his ass cheek. Harry winced, but it still felt more pleasurable than anything else.

"I know how to take of my boy. You just be still and take what I give you, understood?"

"Yes, Severus."

"Good, boy."

Severus let go of Harry's cock, a finger slipped into his arse; it was near impossible to keep still as Severus pumped his finger in and out… in and out.

Then his finger was gone.

SMACK!

Severus's hand met Harry's right arse cheek, Harry took a sharp inhale and slowly exhaled. Severus continued to spank him in a steady, building rhythm. Severus's smacks stung, but Harry knew from the time he'd dappled in play with Doms, when he was an Auror, that these smacks were not meant to be punishing, they were meant to turn him on and they did. Thankfully there was just enough pain to keep his orgasm at bay, but if

Severus touched it again, he couldn't make any promises.

He didn't want to cum yet—not 'till Severus was inside of him, he didn't say it though, trusting Severus would want the same thing.

Severus was good. Just like he imagined—seemed to know what Harry would like, what would drive him wild; Severus was perfect. What would he be like as a Head of House?

When Severus decided Harry's bottom was well and truly warmed—and it was, Harry could attest to that—Severus righted him and pulled him to his body landing a searing kiss on his lips. He pulled his lips away, but the steel rod in his pants pressed into Harry's bare and drooling cock. "You feel that, Harry, that's for you. I've been waiting to make you mine."

Harry smiled. "Please do."

~SSSS~

Severus's new tower was three levels.

The second level was where most of the action happened—not the kind of 'action' Harry and Severus are about to commit—but the domestic sort; cooking, lounging, reading, eating, working. The garden-level beneath them, was reserved for all things potion with a small lab and storage for ingredients. But at the very top peak of the tower was Severus's bedroom and it was quite grand: Harry and Severus were about to break it in.

Manhandling a stark naked Potter (he'd removed his shirt before they started upstairs), Severus attacked his mouth and steered him toward his bed—the one he had set up before he'd called the House Elves for wine and cheese service. Set up is a loose term—everything's must easier when magic's at your disposal, especially making up a bed.

Other items were harder. Sure he could use magic to put all of his books on shelves, but they wouldn't be in the right order (unless he did them one by one which would be magically exhausting), nor could he guarantee they would even be right side up. No. Much better to sort them one by one. But a bed was simple and could be assembled sheet by sheet much faster. He'd planned on things going 'right' and well here they were.

Harry writhed under him desperate to be filled—Severus could tell. His thin legs wrapped around Severus, he was moaning and rutting, his cock looked heavy as it bobbed against his stomach. Severus lifted one of Harry's legs and rubbed his still clothed cock up and down his arse.

Harry had aged some from the baby-faced boy he remembered and Severus was glad for that. With just over twenty years of age between them he preferred Harry's gruffer look. Not that Severus would have been any less in love with him if he'd kept his baby features—it was Harry he'd fallen in love with, not his looks; though he liked those indeed. He didn't like it at all when others assumed him Harry's Uncle, or worse: his father.

Severus didn't want to be either of those things to Harry; he wanted to be his lover, protector, friend, disciplinarian.

Harry may have lost his baby-faced looks, but not his fly-by-the-seat-of-his-pants attitude that had been responsible for almost getting him killed more times than Severus had fingers to count and even without inserting himself into danger (being and Auror) Harry managed to get himself into all kinds of trouble. He needed the kind of loving structure

Severus could provide him with.

Besides, Severus loved him too damn much to see Harry waste his life as a Quidditch Coach, or a Teacher's Assistant. He was more, so much more.

Severus hadn't warmed to Harry immediately upon his return to Hogwarts, which is why it's odd to say he'd still fallen in love with him that same day he showed up to his Potion's class and knocked over an entire wall of Erlenmeyer flasks. But that wasn't the only odd thing about it. The man was such an agile Quidditch player, he'd fought the Dark Lord for Merlin's sake—clumsy Wizards just couldn't do those things, so why else would he destroy Severus's things, except for on purpose? At least that's what Severus had deduced, until he began seeing the hard effort Harry began putting into winning him over. But when Severus finally noticed (it had taken longer than it usually takes for Severus to notice these things) he realized Harry hadn't knocked over the shelf on purpose, he'd knocked it over because he was nervous.

When he found out, he made it harder for Harry. Not to be an ass, it was part of his testing. He had to be sure Harry had what it took to be with someone like him. And Harry did.

But the love came quickly—he supposed it was there all along in one form or another. He'd only begun to have 'adult' feelings for Harry when he came back to Hogwarts, like he'd said, but he'd always cared for Harry.

"Severus, please… I don't think I can wait any longer."

"What? What was that you wanted…" my love? He'd almost said my love again. He wanted to tell Harry his true feelings, but they'd already taken two big steps today. 'I love you' could wait until at least tomorrow.

"Merlin don't make me say it Sev… Please… Your cock, in me… slamming in me…"  
>Severus should have made him say it, but truth be told he couldn't wait anymore either.<p>

Like to men gone mad, they both fumbled with his robes and belt buckle, pants and shirt, until Severus was just as naked as Harry. Harry couldn't help staring—he did that lots when he didn't think Severus noticed, but Severus always noticed, mostly because Severus was always staring at Harry.

Harry's arse was still slick with all the lube he'd poured there earlier, so he laid Harry back down on the bed, kept his leg lifted, slid two fingers inside, scissoring his arse open.

"Are you ready, Baby?"

Harry looked like he wanted to roll his eyes; Severus gave him a warning look. "I'm ready, Severus."

Severus slid in with two gentle pumps then began pounding into Harry wildly—that's the problem with waiting so long, even Severus's airtight control was breached.

There was a moment amidst all the pounding where Severus looked at Harry and Harry looked at him and they both softened minutely. Severus moved Harry's messy hair out of his eyes as he continued to pump, his features remained soft and tender as he adored his new boyfriend who he sincerely hoped would become more.

"Severus I'm going to…"

Severus gave one sharp slap to the side of his thigh. "Cum sweet, boy."

And they came together, Severus in Harry's slick hole and Harry on his stomach as he arched his head back. Severus collapsed on top of him luxuriating in feeling Harry's warm, spent body breathe heavily beneath him.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I love you."

So much for not dealing with all big things at once.

"Dear Merlin… I love you as well."


	3. Chapter 3

2 months later:

Severus was quite a good cook and he usually made them dinner on Saturday evenings. It worked well since Harry's games often took place on Sundays; he had a good meal to power him through.

"You going to come to the game Sev, or at least to the pub after? I know Quidditch isn't really your thing."

"Nonsense, I like Quidditch, especially when the players are so pleasing to the eye," he said pointedly at Harry. "Just because I don't have Chuddley Canons posters on the wall..."

"I don't either."

"I'm sure Ron Weasley does."

"Maybe one, but seriously, Sev, come out."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline this time and shouldn't you be more selective about what nights you go out drinking? Sunday is a school night."

Harry knew by school night he meant work night. He was also learning that when Severus talked liked this, it was his way of broaching a subject with Harry he thought Harry needed a change of behaviour in. It could very well lead to him being forbidden from the outing. Harry began treading carefully using ample respect.

"I won't go out late. Just a Butterbeer or two."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Darling. Your poor habits are what lead to tardiness. I've already punished you for it, I would hate to have to punish you for a repeat offence."

Harry wouldn't like that either. Severus was making him aware and holding him accountable to the fact that he was serially late to the classes he TA'd for. He'd handed out punishment each time he was late—a firm bare bottomed spanking—that always had Harry promising he would never be late again, but somehow, though he'd definitely improved, he'd never been able to remedy the problem.

This was the first time Severus was reaching around the actual offence and digging to the root of this particular problem like he'd done with others. Harry hadn't seen those ones coming, but this time he did. But foresight had enabled him to dodge a bullet here, since he hadn't forbidden Harry to go, or so he thought.

~SSSS~

"You said you wouldn't be too late, that you'd only have a Butterbeer or two." Severus was not pleased the next day finding out Harry had pretty much disregarded their entire conversation over this topic. He hadn't meant to do it on purpose though.

"I'm sorry, Severus. It just… happened."

"Happens too often if you ask me. You've earned yourself a spanking with my wooden hairbrush, since you've disobeyed my direct order and this is not the first time you've been late to a classes."

emRats./em It was fair, but it still didn't mean he liked it. He submitted for the punishment and it hurt, he would feel this one for a couple days—that brush was a nasty, nasty little thing! He wondered if he could hide it without Severus noticing.

Once Severus had smoothed aloe onto his bottom and righted his clothes, he informed him of a new rule. "Since you cannot make good judgments on what you should and shouldn't be doing on school nights, I will be deciding for you from now on."

"Severus," Harry complained.

"You will ask for permission, is that understood?"

Harry knew that voice. It was the say "Yes, Severus," else get spanked again, voice.

He complied.

"Good. Now come here, I'm going to fuck that naughty bottom of yours…"

1 month later

Harry wasn't sure if he should just take the punishment for being late and at least go in well groomed, or take the punishment for being a mess and not be late. The longer he stood around trying to make the decision decreased the likelihood of him making good on either rule.

Either way he was in trouble. The most trouble since he had entered this relationship with Severus.

When he'd asked permission to go out with Ron and Severus had agreed, he'd also given him a curfew. Well, it was more of a suggestion really than an actual curfew, except Harry knew that Severus's suggestions were not really suggestions—it was his way of lightly telling Harry an order.

In the past, before Harry and Severus had entered their relationship, officially, it was this same reason he'd ended up late for school on many occasions. Most of the other professors didn't mind since it was only a Teaching Assistant position, and Harry suspected, because he was Harry Potter; Harry often rushed in ten, fifteen sometimes twenty minutes late.

He had never been more than five late to Severus's class and even before it meant he would be punished for it, showing up five late was a rarity. It was one of the first things Severus addressed with Harry: He wouldn't be showing up late to anyone's class, it was disrespectful. He'd worked on it, he really had. Harry never realized what a problem it was until he began showing up on time and how hard it was to show up on time.

Immediately Severus had rooted out the problem, they had already discussed it, meaning Harry had already been punished, but try as he might something always got in the way of him complying with such a simple rule: Get home at a reasonable hour on school nights. The problem was Ron Weasley, well not so much Ron Weasley as was the time Harry stayed out with him and what they did—Harry just couldn't say no when he wheedled, 'C'mon Mate, one more beer!"

They often went to have a drink or six at the pub together, always after Quidditch and sometimes just because. This meant Harry was out a lot of weeknights (or rather had been since Severus began dictating how many nights he could go out on 'school nights') and he'd be rough in the morning; this resulted in him being late.

As a result Harry was given a 'suggested time to be home by' or, if we're calling a spade a spade, he was given a _curfew_ ever since Severus decided Harry could not responsibly make this decision himself.

Harry did not make it home by curfew last night; of course Severus would ask and Harry would tell him the truth: Then Severus would kill him.

Harry played over in his head what Severus had said, just to make sure it was a suggestion and not a hard direction: "If you go out with Ron, is it going to be a problem to make it home by ten?"

_Yes, that's what was said and that sounded like more of a suggestion._

"No. No problem, Sev. I promise." Severus had given him that look, the one that said he knew Harry probably had good intentions, but he didn't believe for a second it was going to happen.

"It's not the best idea, going to a pub when you have work in the morning. Is it a special occasion?"

_Hmmm… That had sounded more like he didn't want Harry to go at all._

"Celebrating our victory after we win the Quidditch match?"

"Not a good time for cheekiness."

"Okay, I'm sorry, Severus. Really. I can be home at a reasonable hour."

"Ten o'clock. No later."

_On second thought, that wasn't a suggestion at all, okay, there might not be a way out of that one. Shite!_

He looked himself over in the mirror. Severus was excusing his hair while it grew out, his tie was tied, not Severus-straight but it looked okay. His robes seemed fine, should pass a Severus inspection… Okay, let's go with show up on time.

He jumped in the Floo.

Harry had a flat in Hogsmeade he rented. It was small, but it was his and he liked that aspect. It was the first time he'd lived alone; made him feel grown-up. Dumbledore had offered him something on the school grounds, but the other TA's weren't given room and board, he didn't want special favors on account of him being the boy who lived, or an associate of Dumbledore's (Merlin knows the Professor's granted him enough leniencies because of that little fact) and besides, he liked living off campus.

He brushed himself off and practically ran to Severus's classroom—why did the dungeons have to be so far away from the Floo connection he took in? Now he was running a couple minutes behind, but it was only two maybe Severus wouldn't notice?

Who was Harry kidding? Of course he would notice—that would teach him for getting into a structured relationship with an ex-spy.

Harry took a deep breath before he opened the door to the classroom (he had considered turning around and heading for Mexico) and went inside.

None of what he felt was fear. He did not fear Severus in the least. He was nervous and what he hated most was Severus's disappointment, _just hated it_. There was nothing worse.

And when he opened the door there it was three fold on Severus's face. It was like he already knew this was going to happen—that made it more awful, Severus couldn't trust him to be responsible and knew it.

Harry got straight to work and Severus still hadn't said a word. Harry had to show up before the students to ready all of the equipment they would need. They were responsible for coming to the back to sign it out from him, but he had to select all of the needed items and have them easily accessible—there were a lot of items to sift through, but Harry did it and all before the first student arrived.

Severus finally looked at him, his eyes raking up and down. Harry looked at him with wide eyes that quite possibly held a tear or two. Crying was a new thing he'd started, apparently, since all of this did. Severus said it was good to cry if he needed to.

Maybe Harry should have apologized then, but his mouth dried up and he couldn't say a word. However he looked, it made Severus's eyes soften, he came over to Harry and began fixing his tie, and hair and straightening his robes. "Please don't look like that, Love. We'll talk after and sort it out."

"But I've disappointed you."

"I assure you, I'll live," he said to lighten the mood some. "I'm well aware that nobody's perfect. Not even you Mr. Potter."

Severus kissed his lips chastely once he was done fixing his attire.

"So… you're not—not going to break up with me?"

"Break up with you? Don't be silly; this isn't cause for a break-up Harry. You always jump to the worst conclusions."

That was a bit of a scolding, but Harry didn't care, he was warm inside, safe with the knowledge that all would be well. His warm feeling was short-lived however.

"But you remember what I said would happen if you were late for my class again?"

"I remember."

Severus shook his head. "And your attire was in complete disarray… Merlin I can't wait 'till your hair's all the way grown out."

The students began to arrive. Once Severus got them started, he left Rose, Ron and Hermione's eldest, in charge. "I have to speak with Mr. Potter alone, it will only take a moment," he told her. "Help everyone sign out their equipment, we'll be back in time for the potion brewing to commence—do not start without us."

Harry followed him to the little office in behind the classroom. Severus locked and warded the door; no one could come in and they couldn't be heard.

"You're grounded. Two weeks."

Harry hadn't expected that, Severus had promised him a different punishment if he was late again for his class, not to mention improperly groomed; he had a feeling that was still yet to come.

"Grounded?" Harry couldn't fathom how that would work, since they lived in separate places; he'd never been grounded in his life—well, unless being locked in a cupboard counted as grounded, but Harry was pretty sure it didn't, for clarification, he was even more sure 'locked-in-a-cupboard' wasn't what Severus meant by grounding.

"Yes, I'll explain in full detail after dinner, my place. Now come, we haven't much time."

If there wasn't much time, why not wait 'till later to spank him? Harry held any arguments he might have back, though, he wasn't looking forward to being spanked and having to walk back out and help students with their potions afterward, he would save his arguments for the whole grounding thing. Perhaps he could at least negotiate a shorter sentence…

Harry went to the desk, pulled down his trousers and pants and placed himself over the desk. Severus got to work without any fanfare and peppered ten crisp smacks on his bare bottom, they weren't anything terrible, but the were stingy and brought tears to his eyes.

Severus left for a moment to reach into his cupboard, and returned with the half-inch rattan cane, the same one Severus said was traditionally used in schools all over Britain and even at Hogwarts at one time and would be waiting for him if he showed up late to his class one more time.

He also promised he would be receiving his punishment while class was in session, so he would have the added, private humiliation to humble him and teach him not to let it happen again. The fact that Severus was going through with this, meant Severus was seriously annoyed, much more so than he was letting on—he always seemed so cool and collected.

"How many times have you been late to my class since we entered this relationship, Love?"

"Three," Harry winced.

"Right. I've been fair, yes? Given you ample warnings and reminders? Made the rules clear?"

Reminders read, spankings. Harry had been spanked a few times to remind him not to be late to class. Also, Severus was being extremely fair since he was only asking about the times he'd been late to Severus's class, he'd been late, in total for the other Professors, far more than three.

"You have been, Severus. I'm sorry. I'll do better." Harry meant it.

"I expect you will. I'm only going to give you three today, if this happens again, it will be the full set of six."

Again, fair.

Severus smoothed the cane across his bottom, Harry's cheeks clenched. "Count, please."

The cane made a _'swoosh_' sound as flew through the air, it cracked against Harry's bottom. The pain lit up across Harry's backside like white fire and much as he was trying to hold still, he couldn't prevent rocking from foot to foot and bending his knees, attempting to flush out the pain. "One."

_Swoosh. Crack!_

The stripe landed just below the first. This time, Harry was very glad for warding spells, he cried out and stood up, rubbing furiously.

"Back down, please."

He did, but he kept wriggling his legs as he said, "two." Just one more to go; _thank Merlin._

_Swoosh. Crack!_

The last stripe landed in just the right spot to make sitting an impossibility, at least for a good twenty-four hours. "Three. _Th_-thank-you, for correcting me Severus."

Severus was already helping him with his clothes. "We'll call that square for both your tardiness and your state of dress. We'll discuss the rest at home. You can have a few minutes to collect yourself. I'll rub some cream on your bottom after class. You did well, I'm proud of you, Baby." He kissed Harry's forehead, replaced the cane to his cupboard and was gone.

It didn't escape Harry's notice that once in a while, Severus would slip and call his place 'home.' They did spend a lot of time there.

Harry took several moments. His arse was throbbing—if he never saw that thing again, it would be too soon. He vowed never to be late again.

There was no mirror in Severus's office; Harry was morbidly curious to see what his arse looked like. It felt bruised—he could feel every stripe now, embossed onto this tender skin. Maybe Severus would let him look after dinner.

Class was difficult with the loud reminder, but he got through it. And when it was over, Severus took extra time with him, rubbing soothing aloe all over his backside.

"Thank-you, Severus," he said again. "I'll do better, I mean it."

~SSSS~

Unfortunately his punishment wasn't over, they still had to discuss 'grounding' and more. Harry would have to tell him just what time he did get home last night and how many drinks he had over his school night limit. Severus might want to spank him again.

Severus had a pillow for him on his chair at the dinner table. "How are they? Do you need more aloe?"

"They're okay. Thanks for the pillow." They had cooled considerably since class, but they were still noticeable, especially when he tried to sit. He'd stood for most of the day. He had a sneaking suspicion Severus hadn't hit him with the force one was meant to for a cane punishment—not that he was complaining, it was plenty for him.

"Eat up then we'll talk."

Severus brought him into the living room and served him a little more wine. He slipped him a small piece of folded paper. "This is what I expect of you while you're grounded."

Harry accepted the wine and the paper… but was… well a little shocked, actually. "Aren't we going to talk about what happened? Shouldn't I know why I'm being punished? Shouldn't you know why before you go handing out lists?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow at him. "You disobeyed your curfew and you drank irresponsibly. Not to mention this is not a first time offence—am I missing something?"

"Well… no, but you didn't ask me, you just assumed."

"Harry, I've known your habits a long while now. Yes it's not the only reason you end up late, but I am aware you were out with Weasley last night…"

"Well maybe it isn't this time, maybe I left on time after drinking only one Butterbeer and simply forgot to set my alarm clock."

"Is that what happened?"

"Er…well, no, but—

"Do you really want to tell me how many hours late you came home past the curfew I gave you and how much you drank? They are irrelevant and only likely to serve to increase your punishment. I thought I was paying you a kindness, yes?"

Well when he put it that way…

"All right, all right." He opened the list and read:

1) No leaving your flat for any reason other than work, or emergencies.

2) You will complete a series of essays with topics assigned my be, to be discussed on weekends.

3) Floo calls are to be kept to a minimum, and with my permission only.

4) No Internet, or other Muggle devices such as T.V. or telephones.

5) You will be in bed by 9pm. Lights out by 9:30pm.

The list was awful. He decided right then that grounding was worse than being caned. And a bedtime? Really? Was Severus serious? He wasn't six.

"Severus, couldn't you… I'd rather be spanked than all this—this sounds dreadful." Harry didn't mean to, but he'd definitely whined just like a kid whose parents were being unfair.

"It's not your decision to make. Is it?"

"Well, no… but isn't there any room for negotiation?"

"I think not. I've warned you plenty."

"Spanked me you mean."

"Shall I make it three weeks?"

_Merlin, no!_

"I'm sorry, Severus. Please don't."

"Then behave yourself."

"Severus, what about Quidditch?" He remembered. He checked the list over to see if there was an exception made for Quidditch, there wasn't.

"Your coaching responsibilities fall in the realm of work—of course you can still do that."

"I rather meant my team," Harry tried to say as respectfully as possible, so as not to earn himself another week.

"You're going to have to miss."

"Miss? That's three, no four practices and two games."

"I'm happy to see that your math skills are still exemplary."

"That isn't funny."

"Do you see me laughing?"

"Severus, please—at least not the games… How about an added week in exchange for going to the games? I'll miss all the practices."

"You will miss all the practices and any games that fall within the duration of your punishment, your punishment is not up for discussion. My solution for you is: Don't get grounded in the first place. Now unless there is anything else on there you don't understand, this topic is closed. I am not pleased Harry, especially since you are arguing about your punishment. I thought we agreed you broke several rules, repeated times?"

There was that damn disappointed look again.

"We did," he flushed hotly. "I'm sorry, Sev. It's just this is really going to be dreadful." He repeated his earlier sentiments.

Severus chuckled lightly. "It's supposed to be. Now are you sure you don't want more aloe?"

"No. No more aloe." Harry looked at the time pointedly. "I'd better get going, it's almost my bedtime." Harry tried not to sound bitter, but he was fairly sure he hadn't succeeded. Severus let his poor attitude go.

"Don't be ridiculous. You've got at least an hour and I don't mind if you're here. I didn't write it on the list, but you may be here too—I promise to make our time sincerely boring," he winked.

~SSSS~

Being grounded sucked more in reality than in theory.

Especially with all the Merlin forsaken essays Severus wanted him to write. The bedtime, as humiliating as it was, was the one saving grace during the weeknights—at least it gave him something to do.

Thus far he'd begged off his Quidditch practices by feigning illness, but he knew he couldn't use that excuse forever. His friends would begin to get suspicious soon—he didn't know what he would eventually tell them. My boyfriend grounded me, wasn't something one typically said in this day and age. He highly doubted he'd have their complete understanding, especially since they didn't practice the same.

He secretly still held the hope, Severus would let him off for good behavior; he should have known his boyfriend was a strict Bugger. Originally Harry thought he would silently protest his punishment by staying home over the weekend and not going over to Severus's, but by the time the weekend hit, he had serious cabin fever and was chomping at the bit to go anywhere other than his once beloved tiny flat. He gladly went to stay over at Severus's. Besides, he was able to escape the Quidditch match by still claiming to be sick, with the added lie that Severus was going to take good care of him. It would be fantastic and they would have lots of great sex. Brilliant.

Harry lay on the floor in front of the fire where he liked to, reading his book well aware that the time was fast approaching nine o'clock: His bedtime while grounded. Surely Severus wouldn't care if he stayed up a little later, since he'd been so good about his punishment all week? He decided not to move and to keep reading and see what would happen.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" Severus inquired, casually as you please from the armchair above him.

Harry cringed at the words, his face flushed with humiliation. "But I thought…"

"That since you were here and not at your place the rules suddenly wouldn't apply? If anything, they apply more here."

Harry couldn't believe the words actually left his mouth, but they did. "Ten more minutes Sev, please, then I promise…"

"It's bedtime,_ now_, Harry. Do you need my help?"

"No," he said sullenly.

"Then I suggest you get going before you're late to bed and earn yourself a spanking. I'll be in to say goodnight."

Harry closed up his book, but brought it with him as he sort of stormed off. Severus was being completely unreasonable. He'd learned his lesson by now and he'd been good about it, couldn't Severus ease up a little?

Harry washed his face and went through his nightly abolitions, but he was rather cross the whole time. He was really hating being grounded—he'd never complain over a spanking again, anything was better than this.

He slid into Severus's bed just as the clock hit nine, he re-opened his book and read until Severus came in to say goodnight. Harry Potter was not in a generous mood. "Goodnight, Severus," he said coldly.

"Goodnight my, Love. Sleep well."

Something about how pleasant Severus was irritated Harry enough to say: "Severus?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"You're cruel."

Harry could just make out his face in the candlelight, with the added moonlight shining in through the window; he looked amused. "Am I?"

"Yes. I've been good. Shouldn't I get some time off for good behavior?"

"Not in this house. Yes, you have been very good, but your punishment was set to last two weeks and two weeks it will be. I'm sorry if you think me unfair, but I think the sentence was reasonable considering—may I remind you I didn't ask you by just how much you disregarded my rules? I did that for a reason, most likely you find yourself grounded for four weeks."

Harry shuddered at the thought. "Well for the record, I hate this punishment. Anytime you are thinking about grounding me, please spank me instead."

"The court notes your displeasure, but retains the right to assign punishments as they see fit. Now go to sleep before you land yourself in trouble."

As much as Harry disliked his punishment, when Severus talked like that, Harry's body shivered with pleasure. He was mad at his traitorous body for liking Severus's hard, domineering, tone. But like it he did and didn't know how he had lived without it for so long.

Harry was still not pleased when he rolled over and went to sleep at nine-thirty, but something about the whole thing made him feel safe and warm, not to mention slightly aroused…

~SSSS~

The next week was harder still, but Harry was resigned to it. He'd tried everything he could to get out of his full punishment and came very close to being grounded another week. After that, he shut up.

He began counting down the days. Everything was fine, well as fine as it could be, until Ron and Hermione showed up at his flat with homemade chickens soup. Right. They still thought he was sick.

He was beyond lying anymore. He wanted his relationship with Severus to be forever. He already knew that and despite some of the more challenging punishments, like the one he found himself in now, he found he liked having the structure. Not only was it improving his life, it was like a sexual firecracker. He found himself aroused by it in ways he hadn't thought possible.

When he saw them at the door with soup between them and worried faces, he just invited them in. He was pretty sure, that even if it wasn't written in the 'rules for being grounded,' having friend over was not on. Well not without permission anyway—he was beginning to understand what Severus expected of him.

But it was time to have a talk with his friends and since Harry was still very much fly-by-the-seat-of-his-pants, he was going to do it now. Besides he didn't know if he'd have the courage if he waited.

When they were seated, he blurted it out. "I have to tell you something, I haven't been sick, I've been… grounded."

Harry went into the whole thing without relaying every single detail about how he and Severus decided on a structured relationship. His friends looked only mildly surprised.

"We did think something was going on, you've been a bit different, mate—don't drink nearly much as you used to."

No. But it was still more than Severus deemed appropriate, he didn't mention that.

"He doesn't abuse me!" Harry interjected quickly and before Hermione was able to speak.

"I would never think that Harry. I've heard about these kind of relationships; I know that they can be either extremely helpful, or yes that some have been known on occasion to dip into the realm of abuse, but I can see how much Severus loves you. He'd never hurt you."

She should try out one of his spankings, Harry thought, but he knew what she really meant. "He doesn't, he's really good to me. I'm sorry I lied, but I didn't know how to tell you."

"Forget it, Mate. I think I'd be pretty bloody hesitant to tell you too. Blimey! Letting Snape make rules for you though, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. Weren't you afraid he was going to make you de-shell snails for eternity?"

Harry knew he was joking; he laughed. "Well a bit at first…"

They talked for a little and Harry offered them drinks. His friends were taking this very well and their acceptance meant everything to him. They asked him a bit more about it, just out of curiosity and assured him, "as long as this is what makes you happy, we support you, so don't hide it from us anymore. If hanging out with my husband 'till all hours gets you grounded, tell us. We'll be respectful of Severus's rules as well. Won't we Ron?" She elbowed him.

"Right," Ron said. "I suppose—he's not going to spank me though is he?"

Harry and Hermione laughed. "No Ron," Harry said. "He only does it to me in the first place because I've said he could."

Ron shook his head. "Sorry, Mate. Can't wrap my head around that one, but yeah, I'll be respectful."

"Thanks you guys—it means the world to me… and if we could keep this kind of quiet? I mean, tell Ginny, since I both trust her and it's bound to come up and any of the others applicable—I trust your judgment."

"Course not Harry," Ron said. "We're your friends, we trust emyour/em judgment on this, but yeah, might be a bit hard for most people to swallow—wouldn't dream of spreading your business around."

"Thanks guys. But now that's out of the way, I really should kick you out. I don't think you're supposed to be here."

"Likely not. So how much longer?"

"Just 'till Monday."

"Bastard!"

"Ron!" That was Hermione. "Leave Harry alone. We'll get going, but Harry, don't feel you need to lie to us again, okay? You can tell us anything."

"In that case, I'm running away to join the circus…"

"Funny. Come give me a hug."

He hugged Hermione then Ron and they left leaving the soup for him anyway.

He Floo called Severus straight away. It was only seven. "Sev, may I step through? We have to talk."

Severus told him he could and Harry told him about his friends and how he had allowed them in despite him being grounded; he added the details about how he told his friends about their relationship (the needs to know kind of stuff) and how he knew inviting friends over wasn't specifically a rule, but he had gone into it knowing it most likely didn't jive with being grounded. He said he was happy to submit to any punishment Severus saw fit for him breaking his grounding.

"I didn't put that on there because I know you don't really have too many friends to your flat due to its size, I didn't think it would come up, but yes, permission is required when grounded. You definitely shouldn't have invited them in for drinks, but I think this equates to extenuating circumstances and I would like to reward you for both asking them to leave once you told them what you felt you had to and coming to tell me straight away. Thank-you Darling, I am pleased."

Harry smiled.

"Come. Since we still have plenty of time before your bedtime I think I can conjure up another reward—you're staying the night, yes?"

Harry's arousal was already at its peak—he didn't know why, but this kind of talk drove him wild, in a good way. He nodded mechanically.

"Good." Severus pulled Harry's trousers and briefs down abruptly, and swallowed his cock whole.


	4. Chapter 4

Big Fat Disclaimer: This based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: I'm curious to know how you are liking this story? Since it's quite different from Ari's Boys. If you go to my profile you can find my published work: Tristan.

2 other things...

1) I was purposefully vague about why Harry helped Lucius stay out of Azkaban. I haven't got all the details hashed out yet, nor did I feel like going into an information dump about it in this particular chapter, so for now, use your imagination and sharing your imagination with me is appreciated ;)

2) Yeah, yeah... I know, Severus jacking Harry off while sort of, kind of discussing his Godson... Bad S... but well, meh? *shrugs shoulders* Don't think too hard on it. Just enjoy.

Happy Reading!

6 Months Later

Things worked out well and it was far easier to adjust to this style of relationship than Harry thought—least it was with Severus, he made it so easy. Of course this is not to say punishments were at all easy, being grounded was awful and he avoided it like the plague. He'd had quite a few punishments despite his solemn vow after each to never break a rule again—they were not pleasant, but always fair.

Harry was flourishing in the structure Severus provided.

Not to mention, the sex was out of this world—well worth the wait though he was glad the wait was over.

And they were a sappy-as-all-hell couple. Going as far as to sit on the same side of the bench when they went out to eat at restaurants. Severus liked having Harry close to him; Harry liked being close to Severus.

But sometimes their relationship was difficult in regards to his life with his friends. They were aware to a mild extent of the style of relationship Harry and Severus maintained and to Harry's surprise; they supported it, even if they didn't quite understand in the true sense of the word, structured. But this meant he couldn't always talk with them when he wanted to further his own understanding of some of his feelings.

Severus was incredibly helpful, but talking with your Head of House about certain things wasn't always applicable either. Severus suggested he join some of the communities online for domestic discipline and it was a good suggestion—not to mention surprising: Harry hadn't realized Severus was so aware of the on goings of the Internet. The younger Wizards were very much into 'internetting' but most Wizards Severus's age stared at you funny when you said the word 'computer' let alone Internet. When Harry looked at him in utter shocked, he'd said: "Yeah, I know 'stuff.'"

He'd made some lovely friends online; both male and female—or at least that's what their profiles listed them as, one never could tell online. He had specifically chosen a community he'd found (with a lot of work) that was a Wizarding one. The odd Muggle got in, but the Mods seemed to know how to figure that out and would boot them out. One woman, LovinD, and her husband had been in a structured relationship for seventeen years now; she was a wealth of information and experience for him.

Recently, Harry was began following a couple he'd met on the site: DraGonTamer and TaMedDragon. He got to talk with them both often and found them utterly hilarious. TaMedDragon was always in trouble, or so it seemed and DraGonTamer was always amused by his boyfriend's antics. They'd been in their relationship for three years, it helped Harry to talk about both sides of a structured relationship.

"What are you laughing at over there, Love?"

Harry was at Severus's. It was the weekend and he'd brought over his laptop—yes, it's true, Hogwart's has Internet reception. At least they did now. Not when Harry went to school here, it was recent in the last five years when Muggleborn students and their parents began complaining. Dumbledore was able to use magic to tap into the World Wide Web.

"TaMedDragon. He's in trouble again. He really wanted another piercing, DraGonTamer said 'no' but somehow he ended up with it anyway."

Severus did not look amused. "I think you've been on there long enough. Don't you have some herbs to collect for me?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get to that."

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly. It sounded to me like you just told me no."

"What I said was, 'just signing off,' you sure you don't need your hearing checked Severus?" Harry gave him a big playful smile in hopes of getting himself out of trouble. Severus didn't say anything; Harry figured he was home free.

'GTG,' he wrote to DraGonTamer. 'HOH just kicked me off. Must do chores.'

'Wish mine was as well behaved as you are, Newdd. Ha! But then he wouldn't be quite the same. OK. Go do your chores. ttyl. I'll tell him you say hi."

Harry had picked the most innocuous online name he could think of. He'd first thought up: Lightening69 and Seekeroftheyear… things like that… but he didn't want to risk someone figuring him out or even being suspicious that it might be the Harry Potter. All he needed was for the details of his relationship to be outted to the public.

Harry was in no way ashamed of his choices, but he knew there was bound to be people who would never understand, best to not have them find out at all if he could help it.

"Come here please, Harry," he heard Severus say just as he was clicking the red dot in the corner to close the window on his Mac. Maybe he hadn't gotten off for his cheek.

Harry approached him tentatively. "You wanted me to collect some herbs for you, I thought?" Maybe if Harry reminded him of that he would get out of the spanking that was coming his way.

"Yes, right after we take care of something. Take your trousers and pants down please."

Damn. Okay, not off. He had been fairly cheeky lately; pushing it at every turn, really.

Harry wasn't wearing robes today, it was Saturday and he preferred to dress casually, it was easier for him to do as Severus instructed. He obeyed quickly; already having learned it was not a good idea to resist punishment once Severus had made his mind up. As he laid himself over Severus's lap he said: "I was only teasing Severus, I swear," hoping that would lessen his sentence.

"I understand that. But were you teasing with your initial backchat?"

He was not in a position to add lying to his offences. "No, Severus. I'm sorry, wasn't really thinking."

Severus smoothed his large, calloused potion's hand over Harry's bare bottom. "No, you weren't and you've been entirely too cheeky for my liking these past few days. I'm going to give you something to help you think on that while you collect herbs for me. Three minutes."

That meant Severus was fairly displeased—when spankings were in number of minutes versus number of swats. Still, three minutes wasn't too terrible, it would sting though.

When they were finished, Harry had tears in his eyes. Severus left an impression, but it wasn't so much of an impression that it required aftercare. Severus helped him right his clothes.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Harry said sniffling. He hated displeasing Severus. "Thank-you for my spanking."

Harry was required to say it, but he also meant it.

"It's okay, Love. All is forgiven. Go get the brush. I'll help you fix your hair before you go collect the herbs for me."

Harry's hair had grown out quite a bit since the first night of their relationship. It was just long enough to get into a ponytail and Harry thought, it looked quite dashing. He could fix his hair himself, but he liked the feeling of Severus doing it for him so much more.

Harry walked over to the washroom on the same floor that they were on. He washed and dried his face before plucking up the brush on the counter. He could feel his arse with every step he took, yep, he'd definitely be thinking about how not to be cheeky while he collected herbs.

He made his way back to Severus, who had a pillow set out in front of him, Harry handed him the brush and gingerly sat on the pillow. Severus pulled the hair throng that was already holding his hair back, out and began brushing the strands that were now medium-length.

"Harry, there's something I've been meaning to talk with you about," Severus said tentatively.

Harry's gut squeezed. It didn't sound very good.

"What have I said about jumping to conclusions, Love?" Severus reminded gently. Severus could read Harry's body language pretty well by now.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but when you use that tone, well you just sound so serious."

"Right. Maybe I should be the one apologizing."

"Hang on. Allow me to get my wand out, I want to activate my recording spell…"

"Is your arse not sore enough for you? I knew I should have gone with ten minutes."

"I'm kidding, Sev. Really, you're making me nervous and I'm using humor as my defense mechanism."

Severus was quiet for a moment, which Harry had learned meant he was thinking then he said: "Don't be nervous, Love, I just wanted to ask, if when your Tenant Agreement at your flat was up at the end of the month, you might want to move in with me?"

Harry's immediate answer was an 'I don't know,' but he didn't want to say that to Severus. Logically he knew that would not earn him a punishment, but he didn't want to hurt Severus's feelings. Unfortunately his silence was telling enough.

"Why are you hesitating? I won't be mad if you say no, but I will ask why."

"I don't want to say no Severus."

Severus finished up with his hair and pulled Harry into his lap—careful of his freshly spanked bottom. "But you don't want to say yes either—why?"

"I don't know that I can articulate it Sev, best I can explain it is this: I love our structure, love it, but if we lived together I would get no down time from…" Oh Merlin, there was no way Harry was going to say it.

"From my constant perfectionism?" Severus smiled the smile Harry loved.

"I'm sorry Severus, but yes. I feel a little suffocated when I'm here sometimes."

"Thank-you for your honesty—I can understand that, you're very good to me Harry I know I can be difficult."

"I love your difficultness."

"You just don't want to live with it."

Damn it. He'd gone and hurt Severus anyway, but Severus was right, he had to be honest. "That's not true Severus, I do, I just think I should get more used to it before I move in."

"I'm not likely to change Harry, tell me now if you don't think you can live with me as I am."

"No, Severus, that's not it at all—" Harry sighed. "I can, I know I can. I love you, we can make it work."

"That's the spirit." He pressed Harry's nose like it was a button. Harry's jaw dropped.

"You sneaky Slytherin!"

Severus smiled so hard his face looked like it was about to break. "You knew what you were getting into when you came into my classroom all that time ago, it's your fault for not putting up the proper defenses."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed."

"Right. Well I've got to be going, I've got chores I don't want to be punished for not doing otherwise I might've given my boyfriend a spectacular blow job." Harry stood to leave; Severus pulled him back.

"Don't be mad. I'll be loads of fun to live with, I promise."

"Right, Mister. Your-tie-is-never-quite-tied-right."

"All right, all right. You don't have to move in with me if you aren't ready, my ego was just a bit bruised, I really thought you'd be excited—but if you will at least consider, I'm willing to entice… bribe you with a compromise."

"Go on…"

"Your own room on this level that I'll never go into. It can be an office—you sleep with me—or even a lounging sort of room you can invite your friends over to hang out in when you need a break from my perfectionism."

"You'll never go into it? Wizard's vow type promise?"

Severus winced. "Once a week to make sure it's not hideously messy."

"Once a month and it is exempt from the standards of the rest of the house."

"Once a month and we'll figure out different standards for your room that I expect you to abide that will be different and less ridged than the household rules."

Harry knew that was as good as he was going to get. "Deal."

Harry smiled pleased with his ability to negotiate with Severus, he was part Slytherin too; he knew how much Severus liked like his blowjobs.

"I love you so much, baby." Severus kissed him. "Thank-you for saying yes."

"Love you too, Sev."

~SSSS~

"You've been dating almost a year now, and we've yet to have a double date, Harry."

Hermione had been harassing him for weeks now. Harry rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish grin. "Well…"

"Is that was this is about? Come on Harry—we told you we support you."

"Hearing about it and seeing are two different things, Hermione."

"Harry James Potter, you arrange a dinner and stop being ridiculous."

He did; Severus readily agreed.

They decided that since they'd just moved Harry in, they would have Hermione and Ron over for dinner, Severus would cook for them.

Harry set the places as Severus busied himself in the kitchen; the kitchen was within hearing range of the dining room in the small tower's quarters and Harry was feeling a little cheeky. "I see you've already been in my room, Sev—does that count for this month?"

Severus leaned so he was framed by the doorway and quirked an amused eyebrow at Harry as he stirred the contents of the bowl he held. "It does if you're ready to hear what consequence I have in store for you due to its current state."

"I'm still unpacking, Severus," Harry sort of whined.

Severus only hummed in response and went back to his stirring and Harry muttered under his breath about stupid, impatient Head's of Houses, in a voice Severus couldn't hear of course. He continued to set the table and something else came to mind he'd been wanting to discuss with Severus.

"My friends online, they say they're coming here for a visit—TaMedDragon's father lives here."

Severus popped into view again, "Online? Tamed Dragon?"

"You know, my 'special-friends' online, the ones in the DD forum?"

"Oh right, I remember now. Tamed Dragon doesn't sound very tame." Severus had often commented on not knowing whether this 'Tamed Dragon fellow' was good for Harry and he sounded like a bad influence, but he had not forbidden Harry talking with him. He said he could not pick Harry's friends for him, but he hoped he would at least consider his counsel.

"He's coming with his partner Severus, DraGonTamer. He'll behave."

"Like he did with the whole piercing ordeal?"

"Well that's not the best example, but…"

"You already know you don't need my approval on friends Harry. If you're trying to ask me if you can meet up with him, you know you do not require my say so."

"I know, but I know you don't really approve of him in general and well, I was hoping we could do something like tonight with them? Maybe you could get to know him, understand him?"

Severus came out to put a salad and buns on the table, he came up to Harry and pulled the shorter man to his chest, kissing him on his crown. "Of course, Love. "

For all of his harsher traits, Severus had an incredibly soft spot for Harry.

~SSSS~

Dinner went well, extremely well and was so much more than Harry had expected, though why he would expect any less from Severus Harry didn't know. He should never have been nervous in the first place—it wasn't as if Severus would place him over his knee and spank Harry in front of his friends. In every other way, Severus and him were just a normal couple, well, except that they were sappily sweet in a way that made Ron begin to loose his appetite (so he told Harry afterward).

No, Severus was lovely. It was surprisingly Hermione that was the cause for Harry's discomfort. He couldn't blame her though, really, she'd always been curious with a lust for knowledge unlike anyone Harry'd ever known. The subject matter was of no consequence, she wanted to know everything about everything.

"Harry's explained most of how it works, but there's something I still don't understand…"

"Hermione."

"No. It's all right Harry, I don't mind."

"What if I mind?"

"She is asking me," Severus cut off his further protests with his 'watch your tone eyes.' "Please proceed Mrs. Weasley."

"Hermione, Severus. If I'm to call you by your first name as you've invited me to, then you must also do the same."

"All right, Hermione. Your question?"

"Right. Well it seems, I mean, what happens if you make a mistake? Would Harry punish you?"

"I wouldn't break the rules."

"He's right Hermione, he really doesn't—perfect example he is. Now can we move onto other, less embarrassing topics?"

"But surely nobody's perfect, Harry. What if he made a mistake?"

"Hermione is right, Harry. No one is perfect. I could potentially make a mistake, but no Harry would not punish me, that is not his place in the relationship, it simply wouldn't work that way and not what we agreed upon. As I have explained to Harry, this relationship isn't about being identical. We are equal in terms of respect, but not in terms of chain of command. I can be the only one in charge or our relationship would loose its dynamic, therefore I can be the only one to hand out discipline. But I can assure you I take my responsibility to Harry very seriously and set an example by also following my own rules."

"Right. He takes it very seriously. I have zero desire to spank Severus. Now can we just go back to having dessert?"

"It's a good question Harry. Has your curiosity been satisfied Miss Granger?" He answered her like he used to in class, only a hell of a lot nicer, not to mention he winked.

"You have. I get it at least in theory."

"Oh no! I know that look in her eyes—Harry stop her, I can already see her dreaming up rules. She's going to want to try it on me."

Hermione hit him. "Stop it, Ron. I don't want to try it, but I will admit it's got me curious. You've been helped immensely by it Harry—I must say Severus, good job. I was getting worried about our Harry, he hasn't been doing well since the war. I was going to suggest therapy."

And now she was talking about him as if he weren't in the room, but immediately he caught the smile in Severus' eye when he answered her. "I shall make sure to consult you next time, perhaps you'll have some ideas on how I should put him in his place?"

Harry was not amused, even if he knew Severus was joking, but Ron laughed inconsolably and it was later said by him, "that Severus is an all right kind of bloke."

~SSSS~

Harry brushed his robes off before he entered The Three Broomsticks, he was meeting up with TaMedDragon for the first time by himself. TaMedDragon was going to be "Topless" as well—in other words, DraGonTamer wasn't going to be with them, turns out they came to have a visit with his family too.

Since they'd now deciphered they most likely knew one another, they decided to leave the surprise of who each other was 'till the last moment, but Harry couldn't possibly have prepared himself for who the pair was. He'd been over it in his mind several times, trying to decide whom he might know that would be into what he and Severus were into, but his mind drew a blank.

So when he saw the thin form of Draco Malfoy leaning cooly against the bar, Harry's jaw dropped.

Draco looked a lot different from when they were in school together. He was all in fitted black clothing—pants that if Harry didn't know him better, he would say were black Muggle jeans. He wasn't wearing robes, but a fitted black jacket, overtop of a white blouse he could see just underneath the black jacket thanks to the black ties of the black jacket that merely crisscrossed down his abdomen without any added material to bar what was underneath. His outfit was made complete with the silvery-green, dragon-hide gloves that were fingerless and well worn. His white-blonde hair was feathered a medium length across his brow and piercings were stuck in every crevice—outlining his left ear, through his nose like a bull, Merlin, he even had a piercing through his chin and that was just what Harry could see above his clothing. He knew one of TaMedDragon's… er… Draco's most recent piercing and the one he'd got in trouble over, was a _second_ nipple piercing.

Draco slugged back a shot of something clear and looked up, he knew just as quickly as Harry had who Newdd was. "Potter?"

"Malfoy?"

"Your…"

"Your…"

"Yeah." They both said at the same time.

"Great," he said with no shortage of sarcasm. "Well, let's get a table, hash this out."

"Look, I could just turn 'round and go."

That had him turning around quickly, head snapping, mouth hanging open. "I rather thought we'd become… friends. We… I've told you things."

They had and not only had Draco shared things with Harry, Harry'd shared things with Draco. "Well, yeah, but it sounded like you'd rather go."

"I said no such thing, now sit—Charlie's going to come collect me in an hour. He knows what I'm like in places like these."

Harry barely heard the rest, he was still stuck on, "Charlie? As in Charlie Weasley?"

"That's right—honestly how could you not figure that out, Potter? We have the most obvious nicknames on that ridiculous forum."

"Not when they're out of context. Those could have many different meanings," Harry defended.

"Right. Well… Excuse me,_ two _butterbeer over here and make it _snappy_—we haven't got all day." Draco signaled to the waitress walking by like he owned the joint, but there was the tiniest amount of playfulness around the edges of his words that Harry thought he might be having fun, even if it was in his own private world, one where the waitress would never be in on his 'joke.' Harry also thought he might be taking advantage of misbehaving while his Top was nowhere in sight. Draco was the true definition of a 'Brat.'

Draco leaned back in his chair sloppily, he was far removed from the Malfoy heir Harry had once known. "So I've been living in Romania with Charlie for these past three years. Was a good way to escape my father for the time being, but something has come up and we've had to come back to see him."

"So not just a social visit is it?"

"No, but I didn't realize who you were, else I would've just told you. Thought it was best to keep things vague."

Harry didn't want to talk about Draco's life crisis just yet. He was more interested in the thing he was still digesting. "How was Charlie able to convince you to… well to do anything?"

Draco laughed and cheersed the server with his butterbeer after she'd set it down. He took a sip. "Because I fell in love with the controlling Bastard. He refused to get into a relationship with me and told me why, he didn't think I'd agree to the type of relationship he wanted, and I refused to let him go. Call it the Malfoy in me—we like to get what we want. I practically wore him down, as I do with most things, but he made it clear that if we were together he would be calling the shots, not me."

"And you took that as a challenge," Harry assumed.

"Yeah. Completely forgetting he was the tamer of dragons." Draco had a giddy smile on his face—by Merlin, he _was _in love with Charlie Weasley. And there was something else different too, though Draco still had the faintest air of Malfoy surrounding him, he was rougher, hardened in a way that wasn't the war. Charlie had rubbed off on him in more ways than one.

If Harry'd never met Draco before, he probably wouldn't even be able to tell he was a Malfoy, especially since he looked like a Muggle Punk Rocker.

Harry took a sip of his Butterbeer, thoughtfully. He wanted to get to know this new Draco.

"Yeah. Never saw it coming. So what's your story?" Draco downed his beer in one go and Harry stared at him amazed, he was going to be drunk before the hour was over. "C'mon, drink up Potter. Another two over hear, Miss."

"Wait, Draco I don't think…" By then it was too late, the waitress had gone. "Draco, I can't drink like that anymore."

"Why? Your Head of House going to spank you? Don't be such a wimp Potter."

Well, other than the fact that yes, Severus certainly would spank him, he didn't want to have to bare the look in Severus' eyes when he told him that yet again he'd drank irresponsibly. Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and decided to have a little fun with him. "Not only would my Head of House spank me, I'm sure Severus would make time to spank you too, seeing as you're kin."

Draco nearly spit out his beer. "You're in a structured relationship with Uncle Severus? Merlin, Potter, what on Earth has possessed you? Have you been confunded?"

Harry laughed. "No. Same as you. I fell in love. As it turns out though, I like the structure."

"So you've said, but Uncle Severus? He's a strict old bugger…" Draco whipped his head around wildly. "He's not coming is he?"

"No, Draco. Not coming."

The server set the beers down, Draco moved them both closer to him. "Right. Well, you'd better leave these to me then."

"What about when Charlie comes in? I'm sure he wouldn't want you getting wasted on a Saturday afternoon."

"You leave him to me, Potter," Draco said with a gleam in his eye. Possibly Draco liked getting into trouble.

They continued to chat and Draco continued to get drunk. Harry liked new Draco, he was hilarious and amusing. It only took them the hour to figure out they would continue the friendship that had begun online so long as Harry promised to break it to Severus gently about Draco being with a Weasley.

"I don't think he'll care, Draco. He's with me remember?"

"You'd be surprised the double standards of Slytherins, Harry," Draco practically slurred.

Harry was only on his second beer. He wasn't getting grounded so soon after the last time he had been, which was in actuality, months ago, but it felt like yesterday.

When the one, Charlie Weasley, came sauntering into The Three Broomsticks, Draco at least attempted to change his demeanor; the result was stupendous.

Charlie's blue eyes zeroed in on his Brat.

The Dragon Tamer looked fierce as ever, not because he was about to kill Draco (though that probably had a bit to do with it) but because fierceness was forever emblazoned into his irises. His red, Weasley locks were loose and full as they tumbled down over his shoulders, his thick build pressed against his clothing. Charlie was tall like the other Weasley's, but his build made him seem shorter, he was nothing short of intimidating though as he stood over the both of them once he'd reached the table, looking like he just left the fires of Mordor.

He didn't look surprised to see Harry.

"Draco Abraxas, please tell me you are not drunk."

"I'm not drunk—tell'im Harry."

Harry sighed. "Sorry, Charlie—he's right pickled."

"Hey! What'd I ever do to you Potter? Wait; scratch that. I mean recently."

"Ignore him, Harry. Draco, we have to meet with your father shortly." His voice was scolding. He turned to Harry, "this is my fault really. He doesn't like meeting up with his father, I should have told him he was to meet you for tea, but he insisted he could have just one butterbeer. It's why I said just one hour, Merlin, I didn't think he could get his drunk in just an hour."

"Malfoy's can do anything," Draco chimed in.

"That does not help your case," Charlie told him sternly. He swiftly removed the current beer Draco had been working on, with protest from Draco, and began drinking it himself.

"So how are you, Harry?" He began, ignoring Draco's current round of complaints.

"Well. You don't look surprised to see me."

"I'm not. I didn't know it was you, but when I walked in and saw you it seemed like I should have—you know?"

"I suppose. Must be a 'Top' thing I guess… Severus is always saying things like that—that's who I'm with by the way. Severus Snape."

"I will admit that is a surprise." Charlie signaled the server over. "Coffee all around and some menus, this table is in short supply of food." His eyes narrowed at Draco who had the sense to looked cowed.

Charlie coming in and taking over Harry and Draco's event seemed perfectly natural—natural as breathing. He could see Severus coming in and doing the same. Neither of the two had thought to order food, but it was something they did need, 'specially with all the alcohol Draco had consumed, and without being given a choice in the matter, Charlie had decided how to address the situation.

Harry felt grateful in a way he hadn't known he would. Through school, it had been him that people turned to for answers and while he had done it and done it well, he much preferred having the decisions made for him. He'd dealt with so much responsibility in his short life, enough that he felt done with it, unless of course he absolutely had to again. Charlie coming in and taking over was welcome—he'd known the whole time something should be done about Draco and that there was most likely something underlying his outrageous behavior, but Harry had gone back and forth in his head, so many times on what to do with it, he'd ended up doing nothing.

But Charlie was here and he was taking care of it and Harry could sigh relief.

"Harry, should you check in with Severus? We're going to stay a bit later than planned. I want to make sure you both eat something and I'd like to see you, it's been ages."

"Severus knows I'll be out all afternoon. Besides, there's no Floo connection from here to our tower. I'd have to go over to the bookstore."

"All right, if you're sure. We can wait though…"

"I'm good Charlie, really." It was nice though and something he'd yet to experience in this lifestyle: being with other couples who were the same.

"Leave him alone, Charlie. Harry doesn't need you topping him too."

"Quiet, you."

Harry laughed.

They ate, they laughed and caught up as Draco sobered up some—Charlie had put an end to all drinking.

"You might as well fill him in on what's happening, Charlie," a slightly more sober, but still fairly tipsy Draco said at last.

"You're sure you don't want to wait 'till you're less inebriated to divulge that sort of info?"

"No. Harry and I are about to become best friends, besides, he already knows about me far more than any of my other friends."

"Quit being so dramatic." He turned to Harry. "Without too many details, since I'm certain he won't really want me to tell you just everything—sorry Harry," he began.

"No apology necessary."

"Very well—his father demanded to see him. You see Harry—Draco's his only heir…"

"Why you didn't leave him locked up in Azkaban where he belongs is beyond me, Potter."

"Draco! You don't mean that. I will spank you in front of Harry—behave yourself, at least a little."

Harry had learned things while he was an Auror about Lucius Malfoy and when they'd finally reached his trial, the Savior of the Wizarding World couldn't stand idly by and let him rot in Azkaban though Ron also thought he very well should have. Lucius had done many terrible things and had Azkaban been like a regular Muggle jail, he would have been happy to see Lucius Malfoy spend several years there, but it wasn't and as it were he'd had pull enough to have Lucius put on house arrest. If Harry had it calculated just right, Lucius had another five years left of that sentence.

"As I was saying, Draco is Lucius' only heir and he is concerned over the welfare of the Malfoy family… well, considering." Charlie left things unsaid about a certain snake-faced Wizard, but Harry knew well enough. "Anyway, there is much to discuss, so we have come upon his request…"

"His demand you mean! And if he thinks I'm just going to waltz in and pick-up being a Malfoy again, he can stuff himself!"

Charlie whipped Draco out of his seat and planted a firm smack to his clothed backside, so fast, Harry was hardly sure it had even happened. A red, shame-faced, Draco, was sat firmly on Charlie's lap. "Charlie," he hissed.

"Then behave. I warned you."

"You said in front of Harry, not everyone else. Harry and I are practically family now that he's dating my uncle, it's different."

"Then you'd better be on your best behavior, or we'll be putting on more of a show than that for everyone—is that clear enough for you?"

"You're unfair."

"I'm about to show you just how unfair I can be."

Harry couldn't help cracking a smile. The pair was even more fun to watch together than what he'd experienced online.

"We'd better get going anyway, Harry," Charlie said from behind Draco as the server took their plates. "I don't want us to be late meeting Lucius even if our friend here might feel otherwise."

"I should go too. I have to stop at a couple of shops, but Severus and I would like to have you over for dinner before you go back, is that a possibility?"

"We may not even be going back," Draco grumbled.

Harry quirked both eyebrows.

"Nothing's been decided yet, lovely," he said to Draco. "Yes, we can have dinner, Harry."

But even as Charlie said it, Harry had a small feeling, that maybe, just maybe he would be seeing a lot more of his online friends.

~SSSS~

How did it go with your friend Harry?"

Harry couldn't wait to tell Severus who TaMedDragon and DraGonTamer were.

"I got to meet them both, actually. DraGonTamer showed up and not a moment too soon—TaMedDragon was completely pickled."

Severus bordered on amused and not amused.

"I swear I only had two Butterbeer the whole time Sev!" Harry said putting up his hands. Severus' lips twitched as he kept from smiling.

"Good. I'd hate to have to ground you again so soon."

"When did that become a thing? I thought I was grounded last time for disregarding curfew."

"If that's what you think, then it would appear I didn't assign enough essays on the topic."

Harry, sensing he was dangerously close to yet another essay, steered the topic away from him and over to his friends, "don't you want to hear who my friends are? You know them. You know them well in fact."

Severus shot out and grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him into his lap, so Harry was forced to straddle him. He began pushing off Harry's robes. "Go on, tell me then."

"Severus… this isn't fair!" Harry complained as he lost his robes and Severus went for the button on his trousers.

"I think it's very fair, considering you are trying to torment me with that information—don't you dare deny it."

"Still unfair. It's not often I have something like this to tell you," Harry pouted.

"Continue," Severus said as he freed Harry's cock and pushed his trousers and pants down just enough to let his balls hang free.

Harry had to take a shaky breath as Severus' fingers tickled their way over the shaft of his quickly, hardening member. "It's Draco Malfoy and Charlie Weasley." Harry thought by releasing his information quickly it would also earn him a quick release—he was wrong. Severus dropped his cock.

"My Godson is…"

"TaMedDragon. Sev, please…" Harry looked down at his cock.

Severus picked it up again, this time he lightly stroked it, but without lubricant it was as far as Severus would go.

Severus smiled. "Interesting. I can't say this doesn't surprise me and as you know I am seldom surprised, but I think the Weasley boy will be good for him—Draco has always been a misbehaved brat, I've had to give him many spankings."

Harry couldn't contain his laughter. "No wonder he looked afraid you might show up."

Severus accioed the bottle of his special homemade lubricant over to them and poured a generous amount onto Harry's weeping cock as Harry began bucking his hips. "Tell me everything that happened and perhaps I won't leave you like this…"

"Hey, I'm an open book to you Sev…"

"Indeed. And you had no thoughts of tormenting me with this information?"

"Well, I might have had thoughts…" He should have known better than to try to torture Severus.

"You know I don't pander to naughtiness, Love. I think you should start talking."

Harry would tell him whatever he wanted, so long as he kept doing _that_ to his prick. He could hear in Severus' voice that he wasn't really mad and just playing; Harry was happy to play this game.

He told Severus everything between shuddered breaths and lots of begging. He tried to tell a quick version, but of course Severus wasn't satisfied and wanted details. When he'd finally relayed enough information, Severus pulled him in for a searing kiss.

"Let's move to the bedroom," Severus whispered against his ear. Severus scooped up the smaller man and when they reached the bedroom, divested him of the rest of his clothing. Harry helped rip Severus' clothing off him too.

Draco and Charlie were long forgotten as the two writhed against each other, their previously fastidiously tied ponytails ripped out, so they could enjoy tugging on long, black strands of hair; sweat slicked between them as they both rutted cocks together and tongues tangled.

"Dear Merlin, fuck me Severus."

"No. Not today, you fuck me."

Harry had never fucked Severus before. He pulled away. "Severus, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, can't let you have all the fun, now can I Potter?"

Too damn riled to be sweet and gentle, Harry turned the well-built man over—just because he hadn't done this with Severus, didn't mean he hadn't done this. He clawed his way down Severus' back and found his supple arse cheeks, spreading them apart, he thrust his tongue inside. Severus moaned from above him.

Adding some lubricant (they had bottles of the stuff everywhere in their home as they were apt to fuck on every known surface in their stone apartment) Harry prepared Severus' hole to take his cock that was so hard it hurt; he just wanted to slam home inside his lover.

And that's exactly what he did.

Without warning (because he knew Severus could take it) he drove his member into the well-slicked hole, over and over until they were both cumming: Harry into Severus and Severus all over their sheets.

Without bothering to clean up, Severus flipped over and pulled Harry to him. He knew Harry preferred begin taken rather than doing the taking, but that it was good to change things up once in a while for Harry's state of mind—the man needed reminding he could if need be—but now Severus would take back the reigns and make him feel safe in his arms.

He smoothed Harry's now longer black Hair and gently kissed his bruised lips. "That was… well I don't believe there are words for what that was. Thank-you, Love."

"Thank-you, Severus." Harry knew what he had done. "I love you."

Severus kissed him again. "I love you too and I'm not done with you quite yet, Mr. Potter."

Severus had the stamina of a sixteen year old.

In moments he was readied and blissfully full of Severus for round two and not too long after round three.


	5. Chapter 5

Big Fat Disclaimer: This based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Severus shows us his stricter side in this chapter, but I hope it will further display the nature of Harry and Severus' relationship.

As you'll also notice, I've left a huge trail of unexplained stuff. It's my ploy to get you to keep reading! LOL That and I wanted the readers to see their relationship first and Harry's challenges second. As is mentioned in the summary, and then never really talked about again, is the fact that Harry left being an Auror because he had some sort of problems. The characters have told us very little about what those problems are.

Soon you'll get to find out what's been going on in the background, but I really want it to unfold instead of just an information dump. The characters have so far, only shown times of just everyday life. We'll go further soon.

One more thing. You're going to get to see chapters where Draco and Charlie are telling the story... I think after this you'll want to!

As always am curious to see what you thing of the story

Enjoy!

~Begin~

"C'mon Harry, thought you were _Savior of the Wizarding Prats and What Not_, save me from my toppy-top and manic father."

Harry laughed from the couch as Draco stacked another box on the ground. "Least you could do is help."

"It's not that bad, Draco."

"You don't have to work for those two lunatics and 'work for' is very loose terminology. More like slave labor."

Harry laughed again.

"Glad I'm a source of endless entertainment for you, Potter." Draco sat down beside Harry and put his legs over top of his, Draco pillowed his hands behind his head.

Charlie and Draco were staying, at least for now and Charlie quickly decided to make Draco work at the twin's shop. Draco didn't need a job of course. Even if he didn't have Malfoy-money, Charlie completely provided for him, it was part of their contract by Charlie's choice. Draco was not to use any of his inheritance, unless he asked Charlie and Charlie usually said 'no' according to Draco, but Harry was fast learning that a lot of things 'according to Draco' were grossly exaggerated.

No. Draco didn't _work_ for money. Charlie was making him do it in effort to keep him out of trouble.

"Least you could do is work on those while you're down there, I've been working all morning. Feet could use a good massage," he demanded wriggling his booted foot into Harry's hand.

"You know, when you emergency floo-called me, I thought you actually needed my help. You said you were being held against your will."

"And I am."

"You're not. You agreed to follow Charlie's rules…"

"Bullocks to rules, Potter. Are you always such a goody-good? It's okay to _break_ the rules once in awhile. Let's go do something fun." He abandoned trying to get a massage and popped up off the couch. He most likely knew Harry was right, Draco had agreed to do whatever Charlie told him in entering the relationship, it's just that he seemed to like to disregard said rules more than he liked following them.

"That's my cue to go."

"But you just got here," Draco whined. "Let's see if we can't pull a prank on the pranksters, uh?"

Harry sighed. "Are you two still coming for brunch in the morning?" He stood and brushed his trousers off where Draco's feet had been.

"Yeah, yeah—but c'mon let's go paint the town red, _now_. I've been here a whole week and have done nothing but slave away for the nagging twins."

"What happened with your father anyway?"

"Oh no you don't, you're not distracting me. Besides, I wouldn't tell you that for a million galleons, you already know more than you were meant to, when you took advantage of my half-cocked state.

"I didn't take ad—will you stop it Draco? I'm going. You can go paint all by yourself. Anyway, I need to get back, I was in the middle of cleaning my office—I'm still not unpacked, Severus is going to have my arse on a platter if it's not done by today."

"Right then. I'll come help you_ then_ we'll go paint the town red."

"What's with you and all the painting?"

"It's a _Muggle_ saying Potter; was waiting for you to notice. See, I _like _Muggles now—Charlie's taught me things."

"He hasn't taught you much if you want to do what that saying means."

"So you do know."

"Yes, and I was ignoring you because you've got work to do and I've got work to do and if we don't do it, we'll both be sitting on sore arses tomorrow during brunch or worse."

"Fine. You're no fun Potter—remove yourself from my sight."

There's the Malfoy he knew; it made him smile. "See you tomorrow."

Harry had to walk over to the bookstore (where Draco had called him from, claiming to need help and to step though immediately) and used the Floo there to get back to their tower. He did have the thought of asking Dumbledore for a Floo connection to the Weasley's store now that he had a feeling he would be spending a lot more time there, but that was all they needed, Fred and George would find some way to take advantage of that and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes would be all over Hogwarts.

When he stepped through the Floo, he was met face to face with a seriously displeased Severus. "Where were you? You were supposed to be cleaning—you promised me if I gave you until today everything would be unpacked and in order."

"I… Well… I've been working on it you see, but Draco needed my help," Harry sputtered.

"In any case, you've had almost a month, but I see you've left it to the last possible day."

Harry felt somewhat remorseful over what Severus was saying, but he couldn't help thinking that he did still have today and wasn't there a few more hours until today was over?

"I was working on it before I left Severus—I'll have it done," Harry said, trying not to allow his irritation to bleed through, but he didn't think he'd succeeded. Harry moved to go to his office, but Severus stopped him.

"I believe I will dismiss you when I'm done and I'm not near finished. You had an appointment you were supposed to attend yesterday, you missed it."

Anxiety pooled in Harry's gut. He'd completely forgot. "Merlin, Severus I'm sorry. I didn't mean to miss it—_that_ was a complete mistake. I would never have missed it on purpose."

"Interesting choice of words. _That_ was a mistake, _unlike_ perhaps, your office?" He glared at Harry who had no idea what to say back. Harry was pretty sure it was a rhetorical question anyway.

"I believe you, but it doesn't change the fact that you did indeed miss it. Clearly this is something that needs addressing. It took you months to make the appointment in the first place. You said you didn't need my help with this when I expressed I thought you did, since you couldn't even make the appointment. That your mind would simply throw it away bolsters my original conclusion," Severus said.

Harry stifled the groan at the back of his throat. When Severus said things like that, it meant he would be _helping_ him, in other words completely taking over responsibility _for_ Harry.

Harry didn't see why he had to see a stupid Wizard Psychologist anyway. He didn't want to, nor did he feel he needed it. It's been a point of contention between him and Severus since Severus 'suggested,' read: ordered, him to seek one out in the first place. He'd tried to convince Severus that all he needed was a break from fighting creatures and people and that since he'd been doing that he'd been a lot better and was likely to continue getting better, but Severus disagreed. With the way their relationship worked, they discussed things and while Severus did take Harry's opinion into deep consideration, Severus made the final decision and that decision had been well and truly made: Harry would go to the psychologist.

Severus offered to make the appointment for him, take care of everything, but Harry was insistent to the point of whining that he could do it, that he wanted to do it.

Harry felt himself going white with panic as he tired to find a reasonable argument for forgetting—but there was none. And he knew Severus would punish him for this; it was a big deal, he might as well have painted the town red with Draco, least he could have done something fun to get in trouble over.

"Go take care of your office, Harry. We'll take care of this later—I'm a bit angry actually."

Angry? Severus seldom got angry—well not at Harry anyway.

Harry hung his head and sulked off to his office. None of it seemed fair. He didn't want a stupid psychologist in the first place.

He looked around his office and had the thought that maybe, just maybe, he should have worked on this sooner. There were still a lot of boxes to unpack and shelves to put together—he could be here all night, but he doubted Severus would allow him to work on it into the wee hours of the morning. He supposed Severus could just add that to his tab.

And he couldn't even use magic for much of it. Most of it was sorting type work. Certainly he could use magic to move items this way or that way—and he would—but those spells would save his muscles more than they would save time.

Deciding he was angry himself, he opened a butterbeer from the mini-fridge that he'd installed—least he had his priorities—and that was having butterbeer readily available in his mini pad.

He worked diligently for hours, until Severus called him for dinner and he felt his anger ebbing, maybe he had been a bit hasty, maybe he should have been more apologetic when Severus spoke to him earlier.

He still wasn't done tidying in accordance with the list they had decided on for his office, but all boxes were unpacked and most of the room was fairly tidy. Besides, being punished for this seemed a stone's throw compared to missing the appointment with the psychologist. What would Severus have to say about that once he was no longer angry?

Severus looked his usual self when Harry sat at the table, but Harry couldn't bring himself to feel his usual self. Perhaps he now felt somewhat guilty about the whole thing, but it didn't mean he wanted to see the psychologist anymore than before.

Harry's stomach began swimming immediately when he saw what Severus had beside Harry's dinner plate for him: The wooden Hairbrush. He was certain it wasn't for brushing his hair. And since there was no food on their plates, Harry knew what he was expected to do with it and what he was being punished for.

He picked it up, hating the thing; it had made contact with his bottom before, and approached Severus. "I-I'm ready for my spanking Severus."

"Thank-you, Harry," he said taking the brush and putting it on the table in front of him. He began unfastening Harry's pants. "I hope someday you will learn to come to me when you know you are procrastinating. I can help you—spankings aren't just for punishment… or pleasure," he added as an afterthought. "They can be quite cathartic and those kinds of spankings would be far less painful than the one you're about to receive."

Harry's ears burned as he swallowed the big lump in his throat. He did wonder what that kind of a spanking would be like. _Would it really help him?_

Severus pushed out his chair and brought Harry over his lap once his trousers were down around his ankles. Harry had been spanked many times now, and it didn't stop the wanting of the spanker to merely pull trousers down to just below the curve of his buttocks—illogically, it felt like you were less naked. He and Draco had talked about that online a few times.

Harry had asked Severus one time, "couldn't he just pull his trousers down some of the way?" Surely they didn't need to be all the way down for a spanking. Severus had explained that there was a shaming and humiliation aspect to pulling his trousers and knickers down all the way and made it all the more clear to Harry's psyche that Severus was the one in command.

Severus hadn't yet pulled Harry's pants down, but he did pull Harry over his lap and he began spanking over Harry's clothed bottom, though without his trousers it certainly wasn't much protection. "Procrastination is still disregarding the rules. In fact, you imply that I am being unreasonable and that you have no real wish to comply, that you'll do things on your time instead of the time in which you should be getting things done. That you don't actually agree with the rules, and are only completing the task to avoid punishment. Do you disagree with our rules?"

"No. Severus," Harry pleaded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that—"

"I know you didn't mean to insult, but you are well aware the consequence for disobedience."

Severus carried on spanking Harry for a good five minutes before his fingers slipped to the waistband of Harry's knickers.

"Hips up."

Harry did as he was told immediately, though he wasn't much looking forward to the brush.

"Ten minutes, with the brush," Severus said and Harry's arse cheeks clenched. That did not sound nice and he was regretting very much his decision to put off the unpacking of his office 'till last. If he were honest (and there isn't anything you can be, but honest, when you are turned, bare bottomed over your boyfriend's knee for a spanking) he was testing boundaries. Severus had said he'd get leeway with 'his room,' he wanted to see exactly how much leeway he'd get.

Now he knew—_about zero._

The brush, let's talk about the brush. It's got an oval shaped head and a steady handle; the pokey side is also wooden, but that's of little consequence seeing as that side isn't used. This brush is solely dedicated to spanking. And it's very, very effective at getting a point across.

As Harry kicked, and cried and even tried to put his hand back once (until Severus held it securely with his non-spanking hand) he sincerely regretted being so undaunted when somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew Severus would not be pleased with him waiting 'till the last minute.

"Come to any interesting realizations down there?" Severus punctuated with a sharp whack.

"I was—I was seeing how far I could push you and I shouldn't have done."

"No, you shouldn't have. And what else?"

"I was—it was a battle of wills all right? I thought I should be able to unpack my room in my own time."

"So you left it to the last in hopes you could change my mind?"

That about summed it up. "Yes, sir."

"That's defiant _and_ disrespectful and it's certainly not acceptable. If you need help, you come to me and we'll deal with it together."

"But a normal man doesn't need help to get such simple things done."

"Is that what this is about? Harry, you don't need to deal with everything on your own. In fact I deal with things for you now, you have rules and all you need to do is follow them, or be spanked. I'm happy to do this often, as I need to until you understand that. Your number one worry should be obeying me, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Very clear in fact. At the end of ten minutes, Harry was certain that he could translate Severus' expectations for him in twenty languages.

Harry's bottom was blazing at the end of ten minutes and for a minute or two after, Severus let him just lie over his lap and cry. Then Harry was pulled up into strong arms and Severus held him and cuddled him, Harry buried himself into Severus neck warming in the comfort of it—spankings were horrible, but this, the after part, was the best parts of life. It was when Severus was the most tender.

Severus removed Harry's glasses and carded fingers through Harry's hair, periodically kissing the crown of his head. Eventually, he helped Harry to his feet and to right his clothes. Harry couldn't help but try and rub out the sting—it was impossible though, no amount of rubbing was going to relieve the fire on his backside.

"Sit, we still have to have dinner."

"Severus!"

"I'll get you a pillow." And that was about all the sympathy Severus had for him. As Severus had said many times, Harry always had plenty of warning, if he was going to go and get himself spanked, it was a choice he made and Severus wasn't going to feel bad about handing out the consequences.

"Like that's going to do any good." He sat down anyway, gingerly and pillow-less.

Severus ignored his complaining. "Besides, we still have to discuss your grounding," he said from the kitchen.

Harry's mouth fell open. "Grounded? But that was the spanking of the century!"

Severus came in carrying two plates loaded with roast beef, Yorkshires and green beans; placed one before Harry and one before himself. He also had a hot cloth for Harry to wipe his face of tears. He handed it to Harry and took his seat. "You said you could make the appointment _and go_," Severus said. "But you didn't. This isn't a trivial matter, this is about your health and I take it very seriously."

"And I also told you I didn't want to see a psychiatrist, that's got to count for something."

"I heard everything you said, Harry, I recall spanking you for a few inappropriate words you said, actually. I decided in the end you needed it. At least someone to talk to, you're going Harry and that's the end of it."

"That isn't fair!" Harry found himself saying despite his aching behind not to mention his age—he was sounding like an ill-begotten teen.

"What isn't fair?"

"That you get to just, decide like that—it's my life."

"A life in which I get final say over—you're going. I did think it over again, as you hastily attempted to finish unpacking your office; our style of relationship has helped you significantly, not to mention 'not hunting creatures or people' as you put it, has helped too. I'm willing to concede to a counselor rather a psychologist."

"Is there a difference?" Harry said, none too grateful for the concession. "I've still got to spill my guts to a complete stranger."

"Well there isn't a lot of difference, other than the amount of school and specializations, but I thought it might feel less… 'doctory' to you. Perhaps like you were talking to a friend?"

"What if I say I don't want to?"

"Then I'll choose for you—you're going to one or the other Harry."

And this was the inconvenient part about a structured relationship. Sometimes your Head of House made a decision for you—one you _really_ didn't like, but it was your job to accept it.

"I'll take the counselor, but Severus, isn't me having to go at all punishment enough? Do I really have to be grounded as well?"

"Yes. I told you to do something extremely important and you deliberately disobeyed."

"I forgot."

"You procrastinated, which we've already covered is obedience with attitude and therefore disrespectful, then you forgot an important appointment, didn't even show up… you could have done more to _remember_. You're not serious enough about it Harry and you need to be, so you can stay grounded until you go."

"What if I go tomorrow? Can I be done being grounded?"

"We've got brunch with Draco and Charlie."

"Fine, I'll make the appointment for Monday."

"Oh no. That ship, Mr. Potter, has sailed. I already made an appointment for you, the first he could see you was _next_ Monday."

"Already made an appointment? How did you know I would choose counselor?"

"Because you are quite predictable, Mr. Potter." He took a bite of his roast, chewed and swallowed before saying, "Besides if you'd said the other, it is quite easy to change the appointment."

"Well I need somebody who's more available. Can't we find someone else for _this _Monday?"

"This is who I've chosen for you. You're just going to have to wait 'till _next_ Monday and make sure to go—I'm leaving that up to you—if you want to be let off your restriction. Otherwise you'll have to wait until his next available appointment and who knows when that could be," Severus said wryly.

"Why are Draco and Charlie still allowed to come over if I'm grounded?" Harry crossed his arms in a full on pout. He hated grounding most of all.

"Mostly because I said so, but also because they are my guests too, _not just yours_ since Draco is my Godson. I might have made you cancel if it was simply your function. Now eat before you land yourself in more trouble. Did you finish up your office?"

Harry sat up straighter at that. "Well uh… but you said…" he squeaked, "no."

"You should eat quick then. Bedtime's at nine—you wouldn't want a second spanking before bed, would you?" He raised an eyebrow over an eye with something mischievous playing there.

No Harry didn't want a second spanking on his scalded rear. But it was inevitable… that is unless…

"Severus?"

"Yes, Love?" A fond smile was spread onto his face.

"Well… that is… do you think I might be able to get your, help?"

"I thought you were never going to ask."

~SSSS~

As it turned out, since Harry had completed most of the tedious sorting type stuff, it didn't take more than a flourish of Severus' wand to finish Harry's office, to which he replied to the astonished look on Harry's face with his new and becoming famous line: "Yeah, I know stuff."

"Now that's the stuff they should teach to Hogwart's students—life skills," Harry complained.

Since that was all done, in the morning, Harry only had one dilemma he was faced with, which was: To pillow, or not to pillow.

The funny thing about spankings is, while they hurt directly afterward, it was a different kind of hurt and your body was given an almost euphoric haze in which your backside could manage sitting somewhat. But the next day, the tarnished area felt bruised and was near impossible to sit on (this was even with the nice lotion Severus had spread onto his reddened cheeks before bed)—Harry had stood for more than one meal since he and Severus had begun their relationship.

Normally it wasn't too much of a problem, Harry and Severus were usually alone, but this morning with guests, Harry didn't know if he could live down the embarrassment of sitting on a pillow.

"Hey, Sev?"

"Yes, Love?"

"In the spirit of me asking you for help, how's about a cushioning charm, just for brunch?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm allowed a pillow, but no cushioning charm? I don't see the difference."

"A pillow is both a physical and mental reminder of your punishment, a cushioning charm has neither of those benefits."

"I don't know I'd call them benefits."

"Well, however you'd like to phrase it, they are not the same."

"But I don't want Draco and Charlie to see, couldn't it just be for brunch?"

"They are aware of the nature of our relationship, I don't see why it matters. Don't you often complain to Draco about how rotten I am to you, anyway?"

Harry gave him a wry smile. "Yes, but that's different. He can't _see_ anything."

"Don't use a pillow then."

"Severus! Then how am I supposed to sit down?"

"That is quite a pickle."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"Neither is your whining."

"So was that a firm no, or is that a no but I could convince you with a blow-job, no?" Harry pushed.

"This is a, stop trying to wheedle me, or you're not even going to be able to sit on a pillow once I'm finished with you, no. I don't see the need. It will be good for you to be 'open' with others who are like us."

Severus had spoken, so he walked away and back into the kitchen, where he didn't see Harry mimic him, but Severus popped out again and Harry had to straighten up and hope he hadn't been caught. Severus gave him a funny, analytic look, "Set the table and quit messing about."

Harry got to it and decided on, 'no pillow,' he could tough this out, he'd fought Voldemort for Merlin's sake, had countless hexes thrown at him, fought a Basilisk—he could get through a meal on a sore arse.

Not long past eleven, Charlie and Draco arrived; Harry greeted them and took their coats while Severus finished up in the kitchen. "'Allo, Harry. Good of you and the Professor to invite us over. Sorry we couldn't make a dinner anytime this week," Charlie said.

"S'okay Charlie—this is probably better."

"Are you trying to imply I'm an alcoholic? That brunch is better since most likely no alcohol is being served?"

"Well it's true," Harry said.

Charlie rolled his eyes as Severus walked out of the kitchen. "What's true?"

"That Draco's a raging—"

"Uncle Severus! Haven't seen you in an age!" Draco cut Harry off to bombard Severus with a hug that clearly Severus was suspect of.

"Since when do you hug people? And what in Merlin's name is stuck all over your face?"

"I don't hug people, I hug family," Draco scowled. "And these are piercings, Uncle. Charlie said I could have them."

"Charlie said you could have some of them," Charlie piped in.

"Right, some then." Draco gave Charlie a cheeky smile.

"Has my Godson been a handful for you, Mr. Weasley?"

"Please, call me Charlie, Professor and yes, he is a handful, but I can handle him," he said giving Draco a fond smile.

"If I'm to call you Charlie, you may call me Severus. Please, both of you, come in; make yourselves at home."

"If I'm going to 'make myself at home,' I'm going to need a pillow Harry."

Harry's mouth dropped in absolute shock; there could only be one reason Draco would need a pillow. "Don't look so surprised. My arse gets tanned at least thrice a week and twice on Sundays—"

"That isn't true Draco. And what have I told you about fishing for sympathy?"

"Perhaps it's not sympathy I'm fishing for, but another spanking," he said waggling his eyebrows.

"I know you think showing off for your Uncle and Harry is funny, but I most certainly will spank you Malfoy, and I promise you will not like it," Charlie's eyes were dark and if he was looking at Harry like that… well, it was already making him shudder and stand up a little straighter. "And after I spank you, you can spend the rest our time together in the corner with your red, naughty bottom on display for all, which would be really unfortunate for you, don't you think? Especially since I know you've been looking forward to this."

Wow. Charlie was good; it took Harry's breath away and Draco actually blushed. "Sorry, sir."

Charlie pulled Draco to him and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. "Go sit down; be a good boy."

"Yes, Daddy."

_Daddy? _

After all Harry'd just seen, he did feel foolish for freaking out over a pillow. Perhaps Severus was right.

"C'mon Harry. Let's go get me a pillow. That way we can let these two alone and do whatever it is tops do."

Draco dragged Harry away, but had to let Harry take over since he didn't know where the pillows were kept. Harry led them to his and Severus' bedroom. "Thank Merlin! I had to get away—Charlie is driving me insane after yesterday. He's got a bee in his bonnet because I'm not taking my work for the ginger twins seriously."

"What did you do to get your arse whooped Draco?"

"It was just a joke, a brilliant one. I found a box of Christmas Decorations after you left, when they came looking for me, their storage attic looked like Santa's workshop!"

Harry couldn't help but wish he'd been there to see it—he didn't say so.

"Why you grabbing two pillows, I only need one Potter—oh, for you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah… I'd kind of been procrastinating you see…"

"Yep. Been there, done that. Well why didn't you come on the chat? You're supposed to tell me these things. I was dying to complain to you."

Harry scratched the back of his neck, bit his lip feeling the blush stain his cheeks and let out a sheepish, "Well, I kind of got, grounded too."

"Merlin, Potter! You leave my sight for a few hours and all that happens? What on Earth did you do?"

Harry went into the whole explanation, like he would have if they'd been on the forum, but this time he got to watch Draco's reaction to the whole thing. He became quite serious, Harry thought, nodding in the right places with a few, 'uh-huh, uh-huh's,' and when Harry finished, he shook his head.

"I do not envy you having Severus as your top; Charlie's beginning to look a little less toppy."

"Dunno… after what he said downstairs…"

"Right, that. Well he's still perturbed with me you see, not giving me a whole lot of lee-way these days since he knows the mess I'm dealing with."

"Your father I presume?"

Draco nodded.

"You ever going to tell me about that?"

"'Suppose I should, but not today. We'll have a special meet up about it once Severus springs you free."

"It's taken you boys a long time to procure pillows. What mischief have you got up to now?" That was Severus' voice up the stairs.

"Coming, Severus."

"Goody-good," Draco said and grabbed a pillow from Harry and whacked him with it. "I'm going to teach you everything I know about being a good brat Harry—it loads more fun than what you've been doing."

~SSSS~

The two brats were thus seated upon pillows on their chairs through brunch. Severus had made lovely Eggs Benedict and they were enjoying it with orange juice, sans champagne (as Draco pointed out—Harry was beginning to think Draco had a drinking problem), ham and fruit.

The conversation topics began fairly stodgy in that they were mundane and non-illusive. Draco recounted the story of how he'd runaway from home and had met Charlie in Romania where Draco had been trying to "buy" a dragon.

"I don't know what he thought he was doing, you can't actually buy dragons."

"Nonsense—there's a first time for everything, as I believe the Muggle saying goes—and I'm a Malfoy. If anyone could buy a dragon, I could."

"Yeah? And how did that work out for you?" Charlie asked, already knowing the answer.

"I had the man convinced, you'd be surprised what this mouth," he raised his eyebrows suggestively, "and a little gold can do. I would have done by now if it weren't for you."

Charlie laughed. "You might have, I suppose. Lucky I was there to thwart you."

They were cute, the two of them. Harry quite liked watching them banter back and forth; he wondered what people saw when they looked and Severus and him.

"Well, I don't see why Charlie gets one and I don't," Draco pretended to complain, obviously referring to himself as the dragon.

"Tell them about the first spanking I gave you, now there's a story," Charlie said.

Harry balked when Charlie said that, if Severus so casually told them about his 'first spanking' he would be quite put out with Severus, Draco didn't look to feel the same.

"Well he decided to turn my arse into Wizard's fire."

"It wasn't that bad, but he still screamed like a banshee."

"It was and I did not."

"You did and to this day you've never uttered a poor phrase about a Muggle."

"I _like_ Muggles now, I was disappointed you hadn't invited any to brunch Harry—I know you're quite fond of them too."

"No need to be cheeky, now, Draco," Charlie said sternly. "But to finish off the story, I had to chase him around the room and physically put him over my lap; when I finally got down to blistering his bottom, he shouted obscenities and threats at me with the most notable: 'Curse you and your thick cock Charlie Weasley!'" Charlie laughed and Severus joined him.

"I expect no less from my Godson and speaking of, how's your father Draco?"

This is where the conversation turned from mundane to interesting. Harry perked his ears up wondering how he would answer his uncle.

"Speaking of, how's your father?" Draco mocked. "How does Godson relate to the state of my father's being?"

"He made me your godfather."

"Well if you're such good mates, why don't you ask him?" Draco said disingenuously and finished his orange juice. He swirled the glass at Harry. "Make me another one of these Harry? But this time some vodka would be nice."

Charlie slapped a firm hand down on Draco's thigh, which had Draco yelping. "That was rude, little boy. Apologize."

"OW! That hurt!"

"It was meant to," Charlie said with no heat, yet the menace was clear.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Severus." He fluttered his eyes back at Charlie to see if that had been acceptable.

"Go stand in the corner please," Charlie ordered him.

"What? Why? I apologized. That isn't fair."

"You did, and I thank-you, but I can see you're still wound up about it and need some thinking time."

"I don't. I'm fine."

"You can do it with or without a spanked bottom, the choice is entirely up to you."

Draco huffed. "Which corner, sir?"

Charlie pointed to the one closest to him, near the dining table they were sitting at and Draco stomped over to it like a child. He stood with his arms at his sides, clearly fuming. "Is that how we stand in the corner?"

"There aren't any we's in the corner, it's just me."

"Draco…" Charlie's voice was fast loosing it's playful edge and Draco who Harry assumed could read his top fairly well, put his hands atop his head, interlaced. He widened his stance. "Thank-you."

Charlie turned his attention back to Harry and Severus who had watched the proceedings with different eyes. Harry in horror, imagining himself in such a predicament and Severus with amusement.

"Sorry 'bout that. Things with his father aren't going so well. To answer your question Severus, Lucius is fine physically, but he's not so great mentally. He wants Draco to take what he feels is his proper place as heir and Draco basically told him to shove Dragon's dung up his arse."

"That's my private business you're discussing!" Draco complained from the corner.

"Do people in corners talk?"

"No."

"He is being rather private about it, we are still working through things. I was actually hoping you could be of some assistance, Severus."

It sounded like Draco may have said something else from the corner, but it was too low for Harry's ears and Charlie mostly likely did hear, but decided to ignore him for Draco's sake.

"I'm happy to be of assistance however I can. I'm afraid I haven't associated with Lucius since the war. He and I have many issues between us that are yet unresolved, but I've never allowed that to affect mine and Draco's relationship. Perhaps it's time to pay him a visit."

That's where they left that topic lie, for now and adjourned brunch in favor of tea in the sitting room. Draco was released from the corner and he went running to Charlie, apologizing for being a prat.

"You're a rotten little boy, but I love you," he told Draco; his words made Draco light up with pride.

Tea proceeded with far less angst from Draco. He was still his quippy, cheeky self, but he didn't say anything that had Charlie scolding him too heavily—though the pair was always engaged in a playful dance of banter.

Unfortunately the topic of Quidditch came up, which was a particularly sore spot for Harry today, since normally, he'd be heading off in the late afternoon for a game. It made him remember the embarrassing conversation he had to have with Ron the night before when he notified him that he was not allowed to attend their game, since he'd been grounded and because he would be grounded next weekend, he couldn't play in that game either. Thankfully, he'd at least been able to tell Ron via instant message; Hermione had set them up with the internet long ago, but Ron was still getting used to the whole thing, instant messaging something he'd only mastered of late. Ron could be such a slow learner with some things. Ron kindly offered to lend an ear, but Harry knew Severus was only allowing him some computer time because it was necessary to inform his friends, so they could get someone to take his place, so Harry declined, not really wanting to talk about it anyway.

"Didn't you say you were on a team Harry? I'd like to join if you think that might be okay?"

Charlie cleared his throat.

"Right. And if King of the dragons over here says I can."

"You can, lovely," Charlie said running a hand through Draco's blonde hair.

"Are you sure you want to play with all those things in your face?" Severus said sarcastically.

"I told you already, they're piercings and I can remove them when I play. C'mon Potter. What do you say?"

Harry wasn't much into their good mood by this moment and was instead feeling very sorry for himself; his answer wasn't very generous. "You're going to have to wait. Currently I'm barred any communication with the outside world, remember?"

"Harry," Severus said in his 'be careful' tone.

"Oh, right," Draco laughed. "Well good thing I'm a seeker as well, with the amount you get grounded, they'll need someone to take your place."

Draco was only joking, but it hit a little too close to how Harry was feeling. He did have the irrational fear they might replace him while he was grounded.

"Funny. Well as soon as Forseti releases me from prison, I'll get right on that."

Harry and Severus had a much different relationship than Draco and Charlie did. In fact, Harry was getting the distinct impression that Severus was strict even for a Head of House. And Harry knew how much Severus disliked him complaining over a punishment Severus thought fair and well earned. He took it as the deepest of insults, actually, and it never went well for Harry when he did so, but despite all of that, Harry still found himself complaining when he faced a punishment he hated.

When he saw the look in Severus' eyes, he dearly wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

"One more comment like that and I will send you to our room where you can wait until Charlie and Draco leave to get your spanking."

The tips of Harry's ears burned and an embarrassed feeling pooled in his gut. Draco may be okay being chastised and even punished in front of Harry, but Harry did not feel the same way. It had been a year of living this style of life, but Harry still felt 'new.' And from the way Severus had phrased that, he knew he was getting a spanking when their guests left, worse, their guests knew too.

"I'm sorry, sir," he mumbled looking at his hands. Severus grabbed one and began rubbing it. He pulled Harry against his side and let Harry put his head on Severus' shoulder.

Draco had, it seemed, since being with Charlie, developed the new talent of easing tension with his strange humor.

"You would deprive us of the fun, Uncle. I think it's high time I see Harry get spanked, since he witnessed me getting spanked once."

"I gave you a light swat in the pub—that's hardly a spanking Draco—"

"Light? He calls that iron palm light?"

"Behave yourself, or in a minute, we can make your earlier statement true."

Harry smiled; it perked him up again.

Draco shook his head. "Lucky for you then Potter, you get to wait to watch me wipe the skies with you."

"Who says I'm going to ask at all, if you're going to act like that?"

"Ta. You'll ask. You need me—least I can make things interesting."

The four finished one more cup of tea each, before Charlie decided it was time for Draco and him to leave.

"But I don't want to leave, Daddy," Draco whined. Charlie leaned over and whispered something in Draco's ear.

"He says he's going to let me suck his lollipop."

"Draco! Your uncle is standing right there."

"Which makes it all the more fun for him to be smart mouthed. Do you remember what I do to smart boys, Draco?" Severus asked.

"You spank them, but I'm Charlie's to spank now—my arse is safe from you."

"Not if you keep acting like that. I'll gladly turn you over to your uncle," Charlie supplied looking at Severus. Severus crossed his arms and arched his brow at Draco. "And if I find your uncle's had to punish you, you can expect a second much harsher spanking from me."

"How is that fair?"

"Quick acting like a trollop and you won't have to worry about a thing," Charlie told him helpfully.

"See Harry, it's like I always say: Never put two tops in the same room together. It doesn't work out well for the brats."

"You always say that?" Harry asked.

"Come along Draco," Charlie pulled him toward the Floo before he could comment further.

~SSSS~

Once the two had gone, Severus said to Harry: "I think we need to have a little chat."

Severus could tell by the look on Harry's face that he knew what Severus usually meant by chatting, and that his bottom was already really sore, sore enough he didn't want to be having that kind of a chat right now.

"Severus, I'm sorry—I promise, no more complaining. I'll fulfill my punishment like a good little boy."

Severus couldn't help it; his cock stirred at Harry's promise to be a good little boy, he wondered if Harry even realized he'd said it; probably came from spending an afternoon with Draco. But Severus would have to wait for any kind of gratification, they had business to attend. "Sit. There."

Harry sat.

"I have two things I would like to address. The first, Draco and Charlie have a very different relationship than you and I do—I demand quite a bit more respect. There is no one way to have a structured relationship, and while what they have works for them it will not work for me. A bit of playful banter is all right with me, but out right defiance will never be permitted and will have consequences. Do I make myself clear?" Severus really didn't mind Harry making the odd retort when he knew Harry was doing so in fun, but Harry hadn't meant it that way; he was being disrespectful.

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry Severus, I didn't mean to be disrespectful." He rubbed his own arm.

"Which brings me to my next point; you clearly still think you are being punished unfairly—especially if you so brassily voiced as such to others in _front_ of me. That's called passive aggression, Harry. That is also not okay."

"I… well I didn't look at it that way and I don't think you're unfair, really. I just really hate being grounded."

He most likely hadn't thought of it that way, which was why Severus wanted to point it out; Harry was often passive aggressive, not bringing up his feelings on matters, but finding round about ways to vent them instead.

Of course in this particular case, Harry had made his feelings clear to Severus and in their original conversation about Harry seeing a psychiatrist, he'd praised Harry for that—before he'd spanked him for the inappropriate way in which he'd done so. But this time, he was using his passive aggressive behavior, essentially, to have a mini-tantrum over being grounded, instead of accepting the consequence with good grace as Severus expected. Severus had to admit that part of him found it cute and if it weren't so important, he might tease him about it a little. Not this time though. He had to come down hard on Harry about this.

"And it's precisely why I chose that punishment. You missing your appointment was serious, I told you I would make sure it wouldn't happen again. I know you don't like it, but you must find a way to accept it and move on."

"I do accept it though, Severus."

"That isn't what it sounded like earlier."

"I was just being a… a child."

"And what happens to naughty children?"

Harry sighed. "They get spanked."

"Too, right. Stand up Mr. Potter."

Harry did and Severus switched places with him, it didn't take long for him to have his lover upended over his knee with his bare bottom in the air; Severus rubbed a loving hand over the two perfect globes that were already red with some very slight purple areas from the hairbrush. Severus pulled Harry further over his knee, so he had better access to that man's upper thighs and got to work with firm slaps to the sensitive area. He let some of his spanks land on the already punished flesh, to re-awaken some of the sting there but he mostly spanked his unblemished thighs. It didn't take long to have Harry crying.

He let Harry cry over his lap for a few moments when he'd finished, then let Harry roll off his lap and kneel on the floor between his knees. Severus removed the throng of his ponytail and his glasses and let him cry a few more moments while he carded a soft hand though his dark locks.

After a time Severus said, "that wasn't so bad, was it my Harry?"

Harry looked his tear stained face up at him; he was smiling. "No, Severus. How did you… How did you know I needed that?"

"Because I know you, Love. Today was a lot for you, especially combined with last night."

"But why does spanking help? I still don't think I understand."

"It's different for everyone, but if I were to wager a guess for you, I would say you don't cry well on your own. The pain in the spanking assists tear, as well, it's incredibly stimulating emotionally. You're able to release whatever you're holding. Also, you feel safe in the structure. As much as you may fight me sometimes, you like having boundaries; like knowing that I'll catch you if you fall so to speak. Stricter structure works better for you. I find if I've been too lenient, many of your coping behaviors, the ones you've used since you were little I suspect, return tenfold. Does that sound right to you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't have known how to say all that myself, but yeah, that's about right and maybe something more too, but I wouldn't know how to say it either."

"That's okay, Love. Perhaps you'll figure it out during your counseling sessions."

"You're really going to make me go aren't you?"

"Indubitably."

"Well, all I can promise is to do my best to accept your decision—I really can't promise never to be a brat about it."

"So long as you remember, exactly what happens to little boys who don't listen to their Daddies."

Harry's breath caught and Severus watched as the shock registered on Harry's face. "I heard you call yourself a 'good little boy' a few moments ago."

Harry's face relaxed into a smile; his eyes full of mischief. Harry stood and took off all his clothes then kneeled with his red arse facing Severus, waggling it as he said, "I don't know, Daddy, I think you might still need to teach me how to behave, I don't know if I've learned my lesson."

It didn't take long after that for Severus to have Harry flipped on back with his legs practically up over his head and for his cock to be slamming into Harry as Severus desperately sucked at his neck. "God I love you, baby boy."

"Uh. Merlin. Right there. Oh. _FU_ck. Yeah, Daddy. Fuck your baby boy…"

Neither of them could move afterword, they were paralyzed on the floor after the fuck session of the century. "We have GOT to do that again, Severus. I'll admit, at first I thought Draco was nuts with all that Daddy stuff, but that was _HOT_!"

Severus chuckled. "While I do feel a bit strange that we just had sex inspired by my Godson, it felt too damn good for me to care much—we will be doing that again."

They were quiet for a moment as Harry began to play with the trail of dark hair that led from Severus' belly button to his nether region. "You know, I don't think being grounded is going to be so bad this time."

"No?"

"No. You'll be here, which is who I fancy spending most of my time with anyway. Hell, even when I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you."

"I hope you know it's the same for me. You're my whole world Harry Potter."


End file.
